Blind Justice
by Divinejustice
Summary: Naruto is blinded at a young age and awakens a special kekkei genkai in the process. NarutoXFem Kiba. Soul Reaper/Quincy Naruto. If you don't like the story you don't have to read it.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone. I just came up with this recently, and i thought i would post it since i haven't posted anything in a while. I have no set schedule for updating this story so please bear with me. If there is something you would like to see happen PM me or put it in a review, and I'll see if i can work it in somewhere. Flames will be used to cook food for nice and helpful people. This chapter is just setting up for all future chapters and is apt to be edited at a later time.

To those who reviewed, your criticism was helpful, and i will be rewriting this chapter, though it will keep some the same plot. I am changing the things that need to be changed. Also i forgot to mention earlier that while Naruto may seem extremely over powered, he is only greatly overpowered, there is a difference, and the enemies i have planned will also be overpowered to compensate. Naruto will end up God-like, and if you don't like that, you don't have to read the story, though i have a reason for it.

This is my updated first chapter. I hope it meets your standards this time because I'm quite happy with it and will not be rewriting it again until later.

I forgot to put this in the last few update so: I own nothing in this story aside from the things I make up, all Naruto related content belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and all bleach related content belongs to Tite Kubo.

* * *

The roars of the Nine Tails could be heard for miles around the Leaf village. With each swing of its tails more shinobi fell, and with each attack it made countless others were left to be slowly poisoned by the demonic chakra seeping into their wounds.

"Summoning Jutsu!"

A large puff of smoke appears near the fox, almost equaling it in size. When it clears a large toad with a pipe in its mouth can be seen, a giant tanto in its hand.

"Minato! Why is the Fox here?"It exclaims angrily.

"I don't know why, but we must stop it all the same. You know what to do."Minato says, and then flashes away.

He reappears in a bedroom, standing over a newborn baby in a cradle. He carefully picks him up.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but I can't ask anyone else to do what I can't. I hope you can forgive me."Minato says, hugging his son for what would probably be the last time.

He then unseals a brush and ink bottle from a scroll and draws several seal formulas on Naruto's stomach. Naruto giggles happily when the brush tickles his skin.

When the last one is complete he unseals something else, this time from a seal on his right shoulder. He clutches it in his hand, and whispers something. A blue/white glow comes from his clenched hand, and whatever was in it disappears.

"I hope that works. If tonight goes the way I think it will, then you will need that power, my son."Minato whispers to the bay, even though he can't understand what he's saying.

He flashes back to the battlefield where the giant toad is still combating the fox. It now sports a large cut across one of its eyes, and that disability was making it harder and harder to keep the fox at bay.

"Bunta, I need your help with one last thing! Immobilize the fox and I'll take care of the rest!"Minato yells to his summon creature. He had already planned for this, and everything else was set.

Bunta jumped high into the air and made a few hand signs.

"Water style! Toad water bullets!"He yells, shooting five giant balls of chakra laced water at the demon fox. They strike it directly in the face so it can't react fast enough to escape when Bunta lands on top of it.

Faster than lightning Minato appears next to his summon animal, and just as quickly disappears with the fox in tow. Bunta then puffs away, exhausted from his battle, and in need of some medical treatment.

Minato and the fox appear in a vast plain, many miles away from the Hidden leaf, though they are not alone there. Sitting against a large stone is a woman with blood red hair, and a giant hole in her chest. She coughs weakly, though when she sees the fox, makes a hand sign.

Nine orange chains of chakra sprout from her lower back and ensnare the fox, which roars in defiance.

"Minato…why is…Naruto…here?"She pants out between shallow breaths.

"I have to seal the fox inside him with the Reaper Death Seal; it's the only thing strong enough to contain it."Minato says

"You can't, I won't let my baby go through being a Jinchuriki."She cries, but then starts coughing up blood.

"Kushina, I have to, but don't worry, I've made sure he won't have to grow up alone forever."Minato tells her, and then turns away.

He places Naruto down and makes the hand signs. A small pedestal appears, and he places Naruto onto it. Moments after the air grows cold and the smell of death permeates the area.

Behind Minato a ghastly figure appears, wearing a white robe a blade in its mouth and a string of red beads in its hand.

Minato focuses on the fox and places his hands on the seal.

"Reaper Death Seal!"He exclaims, and the figure behind him extends his empty arm forward, through Minato and grasps the fox. In one motion it rips the fox's soul out of its body and into Minato, who directs it through himself into his son.

Then Minato beckons Kushina over, using his last few moments in the living world wisely.

They exchange a look, and understand each other perfectly. Minato makes several more hand seals.

"Eight Trigrams Seal."He whispers sealing all of his remaining chakra, as well as all of Kushina's into their son.

The Shinigami's blade descends, and severs what remains of Minato's soul.

Kushina falls with him, her last wish having been made, and all life having left with those last few whispered words.

Two of the greatest shinobi the Leaf had ever known, were dead.

**Five years later (Naruto has shown an incredible mental growth rate, putting him at three years above his age level at the time being, meaning he is at about a second grade level.) For those who got what happened with the thing Minato had that glowed, don't spoil it, please, and I hope you will now understand why things happen as they do.**

Naruto raced down the alley as fast as his five year old legs could carry him, hoping against hope that he would escape the mob that was chasing him. He turned a tight corner, and promptly ran into a wall. He picked himself up and started climbing said wall, his fingers slipping into the smallest cracks, finding every possible place to put his hands and feet.

"There it is, get it before it escapes."Naruto hears from below him. He's about ten feet up the wall, about halfway to freedom, and the mob catches up to him, and begins throwing whatever they can find to knock him off of his unsteady purchase.

A kunai embeds itself in his left shoulder, which makes him lose his grip with that hand.

Unfortunately that hand was the only thing holding him up at that time, as his foot had slipped.

He scrabbles to find a purchase in the wall before he falls, but before he can, more things hit him, and a kunai hits him in the thigh. He falls in front of two people wearing Chunin vests and holding kunai.

"Now we can have our revenge for what you did to our family."One of them says

"You took our sister's sight, so we'll take yours now."The other says.

They plunge the kunai knives into Naruto's eyes, not deep enough to kill him, but enough to destroy his eyes.

He screams in pain for a moment before he blacks out.

When he next opens his eyes, he feels no pain, but all he can see is darkness.

A light appears in that darkness, in front of him, and then splits into three. Each of the lights takes on a form.

One is standing roughly two-stories tall; he has red skin and blue hair which sticks up. He carries both a bolas and a sword. The second is humanoid, having black hair and tan skin, his eyes are closed, but he can faintly hear a slight buzz like noise coming from all around him. The third is female, of average height with perfectly white skin and warm brown eyes.

"Wh-who are you, and wh-where am I?"Naruto asks, scared of the people before him.

"You are in your mind, boy, but we must finish here quickly if we are to keep your body alive."The second man says the buzz still round him.

At Naruto's confused expression the woman begins to talk.

"We are a part of your bloodline, Naruto. Your father was in possession of a very rare bloodline, as was your mother, though the bloodlines are different. We are part of your father's side's bloodline, the blood of the Shinigami. It allows you to turns different aspects of your soul into swords. We are the spirits of the blades that you will posses."She says, her voice pleasant, and when she speaks Naruto can smell some kind of perfume around her.

Naruto just stands there for a minute processing what had just happened.

"Cat got your tongue, boy?"The larger man asks, fire coming from his mouth though his tone was calm.

"Time is of the essence, we must see if he's ready or he will die along with the bloodline gift."The second man says.

"Okay. Naruto we are going to introduce ourselves, if you can hear any of our names, please say them after. My name is…"She says, though Naruto can't hear the end.

"I am Te…"The large man says, though again Naruto doesn't hear the end.

"I am Suzumushi."The last man says, his eyes never having once opened.

"Suzumushi."Naruto whispers, and then has a warm feeling spread through his body.

The man glows, turning back into the light, and then into a sword in Naruto's hand.

It looks like a normal katana and the tsuba has a teardrop shape, with the base of the drop arcing over the top of the blade, and the point of the drop pointing below the cutting edge. A row of several tiny teardrop-shaped holes decorates the bottom of the curve, and a small ring, approximately 2" in diameter, dangles off the tip of the tear-drop.

He is suddenly sucked out of the space he was in, and back to reality.

The pain in his eyes returns, as scathing as before, though now Suzumushi is in his hand.

A cloud covers Naruto's mind, and he moves without telling himself to. He tries to move, but it was like someone else had hijacked his body, and he could only watch.

"Cry, Suzumushi."He whispers, and his blade produces a high pitched tone, though Naruto remains unaffected.

The mob falls to the ground, all unconscious, and Naruto follows suit, the cloud lifting from his mind, and the pain finally consuming him.

Several minutes later Hiruzen Sarutobi, the third Hokage, appears with an Anbu Squad, having felt an unknown power surge in this area.

When he catches sight of Naruto, he rushes over to him and kneels next to him.

When he sees what has happened to his eyes, Hiruzen's face hardens.

"I'm sorry Naruto, this is my fault. I thought I could trust the villagers on their own, but no more. From now on I take matters into my own hands."He says, tears forming in his eyes.

"Take all of these people to prison and then tell Ibiki to have some fun. If any of them resist kill them."He says coldly and then body flickers to the hospital with Naruto in his arms. Throughout that Naruto held onto Suzumushi, even though he wasn't conscious.

When the nurse at the desk sees him her mood fouls.

"I'm sorry sir, but we have no one available on duty to treat him."She says, thinking her excuse would work.

She is almost slammed into the ground when Hiruzen releases pure chakra and killing intent from his body. He leans in close to the nurse.

"Make someone available then."He says quietly and coldly.

She rushes off right after he lets the pressure up. He makes a signal, and an Anbu appears behind him.

"Summon the council, we have much to discuss."He tells the Anbu.

Several minutes later Hiruzen leaves Naruto with three of his most trusted Anbu officers to go to his council meeting.

_(In Naruto's mind)_

"What happened?"Naruto asks the three spirits.

"You used a portion of my power, and in a way that rarely happens. You unlocked the Shikai of my blade almost right after you learned my name, and you knew my release command without my telling you."Suzumushi says, his buzz still prevailing in the otherwise silent plane.

"But I didn't do anything, I couldn't move."Naruto says

The three spirits don't respond for a few moments.

"Is something wrong?"He asks, thinking he had done something wrong again.

"No, no. It's nothing, back to what we were talking about. You unlocked a Shikai at such a young age. I can tell that you will become one of the greatest bearers of this Kekkei Genkai to be seen for a long time."The female spirit says, getting slightly flustered in the beginning.

"What's a Shikai?"Naruto asks him, still confused.

"A Shikai is the first release of your sword, your Zanpakuto. It doubles your power, and gives you special abilities only available to your Shikai state. There is a level above Shikai, called Bankai, which increases your power from Shikai ten times over, giving you twenty times your normal strength, if not more so. Each Shikai and Bankai is original to one person, and cannot be achieved by any other Zanpakuto."Suzumushi says

"Yes Naruto, and now, as you have used the power of your soul; you should be able to hear our names. I am Sakanade."The female spirit says, having regained her composure.

"I am Tenken, and I am the most closely connected to your being Naruto. If you are injured, I am injured likewise, and vice versa. If I am injured you will sustain the same injuries."The fiery giant says, surprisingly gentle despite his appearance.

Naruto takes a few moments to comprehend what has just been said, and then explodes with happiness.

"Yay! I'm going to be the greatest ninja ever with you guys to help me!"He exclaims.

"Naruto, calm down, there is still one more being you must meet at this time. Follow me."Sakanade says, and then transforms into the floating light, which illuminates the darkness around them.

When it fades they are in a flooded sewer network, glowing with a faint red light that came from the one end of the hallway, the other end had a faint blue glow, but he was the only one that seemed to notice it.

Sakanade drifts in the direction of the red light, followed by Tenken and Suzumushi. Naruto rushes after them.

A few minutes later they stand before a giant cage. The three spirits take their forms again and beckon Naruto forward. When he is only a few feet from the cage a pair of slitted red eyes swiftly open.

Naruto hears a growl sound within the cage, and backs away in fright. A form slowly rises from the shadows and steps forward into the weak light.

It's a giant crimson fox with nine flowing tails stretching out behind it.

**"Who dares to disturb my slumber?!" **It roars angrily.

Naruto can't form coherent speech at the moment so he just squeaks.

The fox looks down at him, and at the three spirits that are with him.

**"So my host has finally graced me with his presence, and he brought the most annoying spirits he could find with him. Why couldn't you bring the other one, then we would at least have something to mutually complain about." **It grows, lying back down and closing its eyes.

"Nine Tails, you will come to some form of agreement with Naruto before this day is done. If not you will have to deal with the three of us."Tenken orders, his voice deep and resounding, but still calm and gentle.

**"Why should I work with the little brat, he already gets enough help from me. I repaired his eyes to the fullest extent possible, even if they don't work anymore. I kept him alive all these years, and what did I get out of it?"**

"Well this is your chance to change that. There must be something you can do that would benefit the both of you."Sakanade says, her voice seeming to persuade the fox to think about it.

The fox can't seem to decide between flooding the space with his chakra and killing the boy, or deciding to help. A slight ping is heard, and then it responds.

**"There is one thing I can give him, for now at least so he doesn't die. Boy, come here."**He roars to Naruto, who was hiding behind Suzumushi.

Naruto hesitantly steps forward, and then falls over when the fox extends a claw through the gate, and touches his forehead with it. Knowledge pours into his mind about something called 'Summoning Nine Masked Beasts'.

**"When you require my assistance just ****declare 'Nine Mask Svāhā' and chant the nine Kuji-in. They are Sei, Byaku, Shu, Gen, Kū, Gyoku, San, Hoku, and Nan, in that order, and they will appear from the mandala rings bearing the kanji for the Kuji-in. Their names are, also in order, Seiryū, Byakko, Suzaku, Genbu, Kinja, Tennyo, Shinigami, Hokuto Sennin, and Nanto Sennin. They are equal in power to the One Tail, each bearing a tail of chakra, so when all are returned to you when they are defeated, I will appear from the gathered tails. They will all wear a mask, as will you when they are summoned. The mask will remain behind after the technique is over, and only an attack of equal or greater power will shatter it."**The fox tells him, and the retreats back into the cage to its slumber.

"He was chattier than usual today."Sakanade says

"All the better, he gave us what we needed from him."Tenken says

Naruto speaks then, a bit confused by what just happened.

"Why is the Nine Tails here, I thought the Fourth Hokage killed him a long time ago?"

"The Nine Tails, as well as all the other tailed beasts cannot be killed, being only masses of chakra, they can only be sealed within a container. That container is you Naruto, and in the future you should be able to access the full power of the Nine Tails within you."Sakanade informs him.

"That is beside the point, now you must awaken so we may begin training you in our powers, as well as the others of your clan."Suzumushi says

He places a hand on Naruto's head and he falls asleep.

_(In the real world with Hiruzen after he left Naruto.)_

Hiruzen walked into the council room, the change in his demeanor evident to the clan heads, and some of the civilians, Teuchi Ichiraku especially.

"What is the meaning of calling this meeting so late Sarutobi?!"Noriko Haruno screeches.

A kunai plants itself near her head, silencing her.

"I called this meeting to inform all of you that there will be some changes happening around here."He says quietly and coldly. His tone catches the attention of the clan heads, who haven't heard that tone for many years.

"What changes did you have in mind Lord Third?"Shikaku Nara asks

"The standards for our genin have dropped considerably from what they once were. They are being raised to higher than they have ever been. Our strength has fallen too greatly to remain where we are."He begins

"What?! You can't do that! Only the council as a whole can decide if that motion passes."A fat councilman says, which earns him a kunai through his hand.

He screams in pain, and the civilian council looks at him with mixed emotions of fear, relief, and anxiety.

"I am the council, and you would do well to remember that. I have the final decision on everything we do, not the other way around."Hiruzen growls to the man.

The remainder of the meeting passes with only three arrests, though the Haruno woman is still there. It is decided that standards are to be raised, and the academy minimum graduation age is to be set at fourteen instead of twelve. All Chunin and Jonin will be given a test to meet the requirements of their status.

Then Hiruzen went back to the hospital to see Naruto and found him sitting up.

"Hello Naruto, how are you feeling?"He asks

"I'm well enough."He says, having grown mentally when he used the Shikai of Suzumushi.

"I am very sorry about what happened today Naruto, but I have made sure that it can never happen again. I just wish I had done so earlier. I hope you can forgive an old man for what he did."He says, not expecting Naruto to forgive him, as he was going to be permanently blind.

"I forgive you. If it hadn't happened I would never have unlocked my father's Kekkei Genkai."Naruto responds, thinking on the brighter side of the situation.

"Kekkei Genkai? What would that be?"Hiruzen asks, and looks to his Anbu officers, but they say nothing.

"My three swords are a part of my Kekkei Genkai."Naruto says holding up Suzumushi as well as the other two proudly in his tiny hands. The first is a standard katana and the cross-guard is a rectangle decorated with a pattern of vertical lines, with the long sides pinched in towards the middle. The overall appearance is similar to a squared-off hourglass. The second is another standard katana, the hilt and sheath are red, and its guard is shaped like an hourglass.

"Well they all seem beautifully crafted and I hear that your father was very powerful because of this ability. It was just a rumor until you just confirmed it for me."Hiruzen breathes, thinking he would never see if it was true. The rumor had been that the Hokage was in possession of a very powerful Kekkei Genkai with unknown abilities. Another rumor had said that his Hiraishin was a part of this Kekkei Genkai, but that rumor was diffused when the Fourth had taught it to a squad of Jonin. He would have to look into it.

"So when can I enter the academy, I'm really excited to become a Ninja now. My Zanpakuto told me I have another Kekkei Genkai waiting to awaken too, so I'm even more excited."Naruto says happily, and Hiruzen's face falls.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but with the condition of your eyes, I cannot knowingly let you become a ninja. It would be much too dangerous for you out in the world."Hiruzen says.

The cloud descends over Naruto's mind again before he can think of something to say. Naruto feels several pulses of energy exit his body, and feels very tired afterward. He tries to move or speak, but just like the other time, he can't control his limbs.

"Give me three kunai, and I'll prove that I can be a ninja."Naruto's voice says without his conscious action, extending his hand in the Hokage's direction.

Hiruzen doesn't move, thinking that Naruto wouldn't know how to handle a kunai even if he could see, but right now, it wasn't Naruto in control.

A slight ping is heard again, this time in reality.

Hiruzen reluctantly hands the blind boy three kunai. Naruto holds two in his right hand and one in his left. He throws the two first, straight ahead at one of the Anbu's positions, and then the one, which hit and redirected the two in the direction of the other Anbu, while the one kept going towards the first. They catch them without trouble, but…

Hiruzen has a shocked expression on his face, as do the Anbu under their masks.

"Still think I'm incapable?"Naruto asks, sending out another pulse of energy.

Hiruzen sighs and shakes his head.

"I will allow you to join the academy, but I will promise nothing beyond that."Hiruzen states with a note of finality.

The cloud lifts from Naruto's mind, again knocking him unconscious from its effects.

**Time skip several weeks later. Naruto has tried using the energy he felt, and eventually managed to feel it around him. It takes all of his concentration however to get even the slightest feel of it, though he does get a hazy, indistinct picture when it happens.**

Naruto sat in the back of the classroom after he walked in, and silently poured all his concentration and energy into getting a picture of the classroom. He had bumped into more than a few things after the Anbu the Hokage had sent to bring him here left

He 'saw' Sasuke Uchiha being crowded by his fan girls, and also him not reacting or moving from his brooding position in any way whatsoever.

Hinata Hyuga was staring at him and trying unsuccessfully to hide it, as every time she looked at Naruto her blush deepened.

Kaede Inuzuka was talking to her dog about how much weaker everyone else was.

Shikamaru Nara was sleeping while Choji Akimichi munched on some chips next to him.

Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka were fawning over Sasuke.

Shino was… being Shino. Naruto decided that he was a good person to be friends with. Naruto adjusted the cloth around his eyes and walked over to him.

"Hello Shino, how are you today?"He asks politely after bumping into the table trying to find the bench.

Shino gives him a questioning look, though he stops when he realizes Naruto has a bandage over his eyes.

"I'm well Naruto. I'm curious, why are you wearing a bandage over your eyes?"

"I'm blind now Shino, my eyes will never see anything ever again, but I have other ways of surviving. I had to prove that just to attend the academy."

"What are you talking about?! You can't be blind!"Kaede exclaims walking over to sit with them, not believing Naruto's story.

Naruto sighs and unties the bandage around his eyes, revealing the sightless orbs that were his eyes. The normal blue was dimmer and cloudier than it usually was, or so Naruto was told.

"Wow, how can you be a shinobi if you can't see?"Kaede asks

"I have other ways of finding my way around."Naruto replies retying the bandage.

They would have talked more, but just then their instructor, Iruka Umino walked in with his assistant Mizuki.

Iruka was tanned man with brown hair and a scar across his nose, and Mizuki was about the same age as Iruka, probably late twenties or early thirties, and had grey hair. Kaede described them in detail to Naruto, as she thought he couldn't tell anything at all about them, though he was thankful.

**After the academy, in Naruto's crummy apartment**

He sat in a meditative position, slowly but surely entering the place inside his mind where the spirits of his Zanpakuto lived.

"Hello Naruto, is it time for training again already?"Sakanade asks, having been sleeping most of the day.

"Yes, I still can't feel the field of spiritual energy on command, and I can't become a shinobi until I do."Naruto responds, enjoying the feeling of sight within his mind.

"Well the only thing I can tell you is to keep doing the exercises we told you about before."Sakanade says, and before Naruto can argue, she disappears.

Naruto sighs and looks around. He is in the same corridor that he had been in the first time he entered his mind. To his right was the fox's cage, and to his left was the strange blue light he had yet to explore. Having nothing he deemed better to do, he decided to finally investigate the light.

He enters a room much smaller than the fox's cage, but still very large. In the center of the room is a pedestal. Naruto walks up to it, and sees a bluish purple faceted orb. He touches it in curiosity, and the instant he does he feels several fields of energy around him, which shocks him into letting go.

"It took you long enough to come here."Someone says from behind Naruto. He whips around, and sees a man standing there. He has longish black hair and dark blue eyes. He wears a strange white form fitting, high collared tunic.

"Who are you?"Naruto asks, more curious than afraid since he could summon his Zanpakuto spirits for help in an instant when he was within his mind.

"You still don't know, and yet you've spent two weeks learning from _them_, disappointing. I am the mental embodiment of your mother's Kekkei Genkai, I am a Quincy."He says, his voice dripping with disapproval.

**(A/N: He's wearing the traditional Quincy outfit, according to the wiki.)**

"What do you know about my mom?"Naruto asks, now openly staring at the man before him, not quite registering the disapproving tone.

"I know quite a bit, as would you if you had come sooner. Now she'll have to tell her story all over again."The Quincy says irritably.

"What?"Naruto says, confused completely and utterly.

"Maybe it would be better if we told this story."A feminine voice says behind the young boy.

Naruto whips around and sees…

* * *

So how was it, I'm curious. Also, do you want this be a harem story. I can make it one, but the rating will stay as it is. Either way NarutoXKaede will be the first pairing to happen.

I hope the chapter is better now in your opinions, not just mine. I know that was a terrible cliffhanger cause it wasn't really a cliffhanger, and it still moves pretty fast, but I'm happy with it. Constructive feedback is still welcomed for working at a later date.

-Divine Justice


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two (This chapter will be shorter as it is the last part before the time skip and training. I'm trying to ease Naruto into the God-like phase, but it may still seem fast at times. Also the Uchiha massacre happened almost the same as it did in canon, but Shisui Uchiha survived. He's now an Anbu and only the Hokage and his fellow Anbu know about him.)**

* * *

_He enters a room much smaller than the fox's cage, but still very large. In the center of the room is a pedestal. Naruto walks up to it, and sees a bluish purple faceted orb. He touches it in curiosity, and the instant he does he feels several fields of energy around him, which shocks him into letting go._

_"It took you long enough to come here."Someone says from behind Naruto. He whips around, and sees a man standing there. He has longish black hair and dark blue eyes. He wears a strange white form fitting, high collared tunic._

_"Who are you?"Naruto asks, more curious than afraid since he could summon his Zanpakuto spirits for help in an instant when he was within his mind._

_"You still don't know, and yet you've spent two weeks learning from them, disappointing. I am the mental embodiment of your mother's Kekkei Genkai, I am a Quincy."He says, his voice dripping with disapproval._

* * *

**_(A/N: He's wearing the traditional Quincy outfit, according to the wiki.)_**

* * *

_"What do you know about my mom?"Naruto asks, now openly staring at the man before him, not quite registering the disapproving tone._

_"I know quite a bit, as would you if you had come sooner. Now she'll have to tell her story all over again."The Quincy says irritably._

_"What?"Naruto says, confused completely and utterly._

_"Maybe it would be better if we told this story."A feminine voice says behind the young boy._

_Naruto whips around and sees…_

There are two people there; both are tall with smiling faces. The man has longish messy blond hair and blue eyes, and the woman has long red hair and violet eyes. The man he recognized instantly from before he lost his vision.

"You're the fourth Hokage."Naruto whispers in shock.

"Not only that. More importantly, I'm your father Naruto. It looks like my wish came true."Minato says his eyes full of emotion.

For a moment Naruto doesn't move or speak. Then he punches his father in the gut, though only managing to wind him slightly.

"Why?"Naruto whispers, tears now streaming down his face, "Why did it have to be me?"

Kushina kneels beside her son and hugs him tightly.

"I'm sorry Naruto, I never wanted you to have to go through being a Jinchuriki, but I didn't get to make the final decision."Kushina says, shooting a glare at Minato that promised pain and suffering like nothing he had ever felt before, and Minato paled white as a ghost, even his hair blanching at the thought of the pain coming in the future.

"Naruto, this is your mother, Kushina Uzumaki, my unofficial wife according to the village."Minato chokes out.

"Mommy?"Naruto whispers, finally sounding completely his age, and then clings to his mother. She picks the small boy up.

"So Naruto, how would you like it if we trained you?"Kushina asks her son.

Naruto instantly perks up at the word training, all his calm composure he'd had since unlocking his Kekkei Genkai leaving him. His parents notice and laugh a little.

"Okay Naruto, first we need you to get better control of your Spiritual energy and the Spiritual energy in the world around you. It's a bit difficult to actually teach you since we're only in your mind. We would need some of your father's old inventions, and they're all in our old compound."Kushina says biting the nail on her left thumb while holding Naruto up with her right arm.

"He'll just have to tell the Hokage, and get the sealing key from him."Minato says from a small distance away, wanting to be able to run when his wife tried to kill him.

"I guess that's the best plan we've got. Naruto just go to the Hokage and tell him you need the seal key to the Namikaze/Uzumaki compound. He should try to tell you a story, but tell him that he doesn't need to."Kushina says and kisses Naruto's forehead.

"Also when you see him, tell him to check behind the painting for the key to defeating his greatest enemy."Minato says, his voice filled with pity for the elderly Kage.

Naruto reluctantly leaves his mind, following his mother's orders, though he did hear her rounding on his father just before everything went black.

Naruto rose from his place on the floor, and picked up his Zanpakuto.

"Anbu person, can you take me to see the old man?"He asks, knowing they would hear him from wherever they were watching him from.

"One moment."One of them says appearing next to Naruto, and then disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

They reappear outside the Hokage's office.

"Wait here."The Anbu says, and then knock on the door. When given permission to enter he opens the door.

"Lord Third, Naruto wished to see you; I have him here with me."They report.

"Please bring him in."Hiruzen says, wondering what Naruto could want at this late an hour. It had to be around Nine O'clock and even Naruto had to get tired at some point, right?

After Naruto had been situated in a seat the conversation began.

"So why did you want to see me Naruto? Did something happen at the academy?"Hiruzen asks

"No, but there is something I need to ask you. I need the seal key to the Namikaze/Uzumaki compound and before you start, you don't need to tell me any story."Naruto says, quoting his mother almost word for word.

Hiruzen is stunned into silence, both at the fact that Naruto knew of his heritage, and that he had countered his story that he had been preparing ever since that day.

"Also I am told to tell you to look behind the painting for the key to defeating your greatest enemy."Naruto says, now quoting his father.

Hiruzen perks up a bit from his daze, knowing what that had to be.

He jumps up and flies over to the portrait of Minato and practically ripped it off the wall. Behind it was a seal, which Hiruzen recognized. He unlocked it quickly, which resulted in a scroll popping out. He rips it open and reads it quickly.

"So that's how he did it. To think he hid his greatest secret behind his portrait."Hiruzen says, chuckling to himself.

"What is it?"Naruto asks excitedly, bouncing a little in his seat.

"It's your father's key to defeating the greatest enemy of all Kage… Paperwork."Hiruzen says and then forms some hand seals.

"Work clone Jutsu."He says, and next to him a clone appears.

"Mission directive, complete paperwork, effective immediately."He states, and his clone sits down at the desk and begins doing the paperwork, not a hint of complaint on its face, and at a pace much quicker than Hiruzen could ever go.

"So can I have that key now? I have training to do."Naruto asks impatiently. He wasn't very good at waiting, preferring to force his way through things or confuse others into doing things.

"Yes, yes, just a minute."Hiruzen says, and then hangs Minato's portrait back up. He then takes his off the wall, revealing another seal, which he wipes some blood on. Out pops a single piece of paper with a seal formula on it.

Hiruzen places his hand on the boys shoulder, and then vanishes in a swirl of leaves, taking his 'grandson' with him.

They reappear at a gate that seemed to be outside the village.

"Naruto, this compound is outside the village, so I will have some of my trusted Anbu here to take care of you. It was placed out here at your fathers request since he was always experimenting with seals and such. If one of them went wrong he didn't want half the village to end up burning to the ground underwater while lightning enhanced kunai rained from the sky, or so he said."Hiruzen tells the boy, and then places the seal formula paper on the gate. A blue glow appears around it, and then spreads. When it dies down Hiruzen pushes he gate open and leads Naruto inside.

He stops in the courtyard, admiring the statues that were there, and Naruto uses that as an excuse to concentrate on the field of spiritual energy around them. The picture he gets is just the slightest bit clearer than it had been that morning.

The courtyard was vast, at least a hundred yards square, and it contained four fountains and eight strategically placed statues. There was a hedge growing around the edge of the courtyard that dearly needed trimming, and the weeds that grew up between the cobblestones needed pulling up.

"I haven't been here for years."Hiruzen says, breaking Naruto's concentration.

"Well, I can't stay long with you Naruto; I have more things to do besides paperwork. I'll have to file the Anbu I have I mind to a mission, but if you ever need to speak to me, about anything, just come and tell me."Hiruzen says kneeling in front of the blind five year old.

"Okay, but before you go, can you help me inside?"Naruto asks, his head tilted to the side, smiling.

"Of course."Hiruzen says, and then brings Naruto to the front door, pushes it open, coughs a bit on the dust, and brings Naruto to the library. He then leaves Naruto, telling him the Anbu would be there within the next ten to twenty minutes.

Naruto enters his mind again, getting more used to doing it. He reappears in the room with the bluish purple orb.

"Naruto, you're back. How did it go?"Kushina asks, picking her son up again.

"It went great, he didn't even spend a long time remi-ni-sc-sc…"Naruto loses it at the end.

"Reminiscing?"Kushina asks

"Yeah that. He said he would be sending some Anbu to stay with me in the compound."Naruto responds happily, being a little kid for once in his traumatic life.

He then looks around trying to find his father, but only sees the Quincy person.

"Where's daddy?"Naruto asks

"Oh he's over there."Kushina says nonchalantly, pointing somewhere behind her where Naruto couldn't see. He cranes his neck as far as it would go, and catches a glimpse of a large puddle of red, and what could have been a hand before Kushina blocks his view.

"You don't need to see that Naruto, he'll be fine eventually, but there's something I need to explain to you before we can begin your training. When the fox was sealed into you, your father had also sealed something else into you. It was one of his inventions that he had made out of another one, but I won't go into that part. That invention was called the Hogyoku, and it's right over there on that pedestal. That orb has some very special abilities, or so your father had told me. According to him it had the ability to make a person's greatest desire come true, but only once. Your father and I both made a wish before we died. His wish was that you would grow up to be the strongest shinobi there is, stronger than any Kage, and that you would have help when you most needed it."Kushina tells her son and then pauses to let that sink in.

"What was your wish?"Naruto asks

"I wished for you to be safe. I couldn't pass on without having some way of protecting my son, and that was the best I could do. I think that it's happened once or twice already."Kushina says, pushing her son to remember.

Naruto thinks really hard about it, and remembers the two times he hadn't been able to control his body. Both times had lead to him being more capable of defending himself, or having the chance to get more capable of defending himself.

Then he remembers the times he had heard that pinging sound, and how it had changed what was happening.

"That was all because of that little orb?"Naruto asks

"Yes, and now you should go; the Anbu should be here soon. We'll start your training after academy tomorrow, but tonight I just want to talk to my son."Kushina says smiling.

Speak of the devil and he shall appear, the Anbu walked into the room only moments after he exited his mind.

"Hello Naruto. We were sent by Lord Hokage to watch over you while you stay here."One of them says, their voice sounding female.

"Can you guys take off your masks? They scare me."Naruto asks, getting a sweat drop from the Anbu. Naruto remembered all the times he had seen an Anbu rescue him, and each time the mask had scared him, and even though he couldn't see anymore, it still scared him.

There is the scuff of ceramic of fabric, and then three clinks as the Anbu put their masks on a table.

Their faces are revealed. One is female with straight, purple hair reaching down to her waist, and brown eyes, and a shade of red lipstick. The second is male with short brown hair and black, almond-shaped eyes. The third is also male he had short, unkempt, dark-colored hair and a relatively broad nose and well-defined eyelashes, that were turned upwards at each end.

"Well since we're going to be living together from now on, I guess we should learn each other's names. I'll start, I'm Yugao Uzuki."The female Anbu says.

"I'm Shisui Uchiha, but I must ask that you don't tell anyone about me. Not even Sasuke can know."The third man says, though he hesitates ever so slightly on the name Sasuke. Naruto decided he would look into to it later.

"You can call me Tenzou for now, Naruto."The last man says lazily.

"Are you all really strong? Can you train me to be a shinobi?"Naruto asks. He may have training to do when his mother or father tell him something, but there are still other Shinobi arts to learn, and this would be a great way to get a head start.

"Sure, there's plenty we can teach you, though we'll have to work on your chakra control if we're going to teach you anything besides theory and taijutsu."Shisui says.

The group spends hours talking about things that are important and trivial. Eventually Naruto falls asleep in his chair, and Yugao carries him to the master bedroom, where his parents had once stayed, and then made Tenzou and Shisui change the sheets and things when she saw the state of the bedroom.

They do so at a breakneck pace, knowing Yugao's reputation for hurting people who didn't do what she told them to do, especially when it came to children and cats.

They kept watch through the night, each taking a shift watching Naruto's room. Naruto spent the rest of the night learning all about the history of his mother's clan and his two Kekkei Genkai.

It was the best night of his life.

* * *

I know that was short, but I didn't want to start the part after the time skip this chapter, and I couldn't think of what else to write. Also as a note, the nine tails will become like Naruto's inner hollow, gaining hollow powers and things when he puts on the mask from his summoning, and still getting the tailed beast cloaks to use. He won't have this until after he masters Bankai with each of his blades.

I will make this a harem story, but as for who's in it, please vote on the poll on my profile. Kaede will be the first girl in it, but you have until 7O'clock on Tuesday the 26th of November to vote on the harem.

I will also be writing another story where Naruto has twin OC Zanpakuto and stuff, but i won't be publishing that until I'm a decent way into this story.

-Divine Justice


	3. Chapter 3

welcome all to the third chapter of Blind Justice.

I will try to update this story regularly, but in the words of my friends, i make Shikamaru look active.

* * *

**Time skip nine years. He is very close friends with Kaede, Shino, Hinata, Choji, Shikamaru and team Guy, though Kaede is starting to become something more. He and Sasuke don't like each other, so Ino and Sakura also don't like him. (Sakura is the more obsessed Fan girl.)**

**He changed his appearance as well to what Ichigo wears in his third Bankai form. For those who don't know He wears a white undershirt beneath his black shihakushō, which is now open. Held together by three "x"-shaped marks, it ends in a number of coattails. He wears black gloves, with white "x"-shaped marks appearing on both the gloves and his forearms. (If you need a picture just search Ichigo Bankai 3 on Google images)**

**He can use Shikai masterfully on each of his Zanpakuto thanks to tips from his father and help from some of his inventions. Naruto has about fifth seat level control of his Spirit Energy, and can use it so see a clear picture around him, though it is black, white, and grey and he can't pick out small details. Naruto's Spirit pressure is red mixed with small bits of black and takes the form of a fox head when released completely. His bow is the same color, and he uses Ginrei Kojaku, since I think it's an amazing bow, and he has a pentacle shaped bracelet. He can do several Quincy techniques fairly well, but is nowhere near mastery over them. His kido skill have developed to level 60 thanks to his rapid development on part of the Hogyoku, and his mental capacity has surpassed most Jonin and Anbu, though not the Hokage. His ninja skills are high genin in taijutsu, zero in genjutsu, low Chunin ninjutsu, master at kenjutsu, and average accuracy. His chakra control is still pretty suckish, but better than what it was at this point in canon.**

**Also to those that don't know Tenzou is Yamato, so he can use wood style.**

**We go now, live to the council room where they are deciding team pairings. The council is now filled with open minded individuals on the civilian side, aside from the Haruno.**

* * *

"Next is team seven, Jonin sensei will be Kakashi Hatake. Any suggestion as to who should be on the team?"Hiruzen asks

"Sasuke Uchiha must be on this team. Kakashi needs to instruct him in how to use his Sharingan."Noriko demands, slamming her hand on the table. Hiruzen glares at her, making her cringe.

"Are there any objections to this placement?"He asks, and receiving no answer assumes it to be no.

"Who else, we still need two more genin for the squad."Hiruzen says.

"I recommend the Yamanaka girl and my own daughter Sakura. They would be a good match for training the Uchiha heir into a leader. They will follow whatever orders he gives."Noriko says, not noticing the glare she was getting from Ino's father Inoichi Yamanaka.

"Denied, the teams need to be balance. A team like that would die when it first leaves the village. I'll agree to put one of them on a team with Sasuke, but there must be a balancing force."Hiruzen states, his voice brooking no argument.

"I have a suggestion Lord Third. What if we put Sakura on the team and revive the Ino-Shika-Cho formation? It is proven to be one of the most formidable formations we have ever had."Hiashi Hyuga suggests.

"Approved, but who shall be the final member of team seven? Your daughter perhaps Hiashi?"Hiruzen questions.

"I have to disagree. If we put her on the team with the Uchiha it will only end in catastrophe like the other times that formation has been attempted."Hiashi reasons.

"What about Naruto? He seems like a level headed boy. He should do well in balancing the team in question out, so long as there isn't any bias by Kakashi."Shikaku says, saying as little as possible while he was awake.

"Hmmm… approved. I trust Naruto to do this, and his performance at the academy even with his disability is exemplary."Hiruzen says thoughtfully.

"I object. The demon could corrupt the Uchiha heir! I will not stand for that _boy _to be placed on the same squad as Sasuke and my daughter!"Noriko screams.

There is a moment where nothing happens, and then one of intense action. No one quite knows what happened, except for one moment Noriko was standing at her place, and the next she had crashed through the wall and into the building opposite the council chamber, and Hiruzen Sarutobi stood in her place, his adamantine staff in hand.

"I will not let _anyone _talk  
about Naruto like that. If anyone else has something to say, do so now, or else never speak about this topic again."Hiruzen says, returning to his seat.

The rest of the team pairing goes quite smoothly.

* * *

**With Naruto at the academy**

"I swear I can make it happen."Naruto says, his hands making gestures for emphasis.

"Come on Naruto, it's impossible, just admit it."Kaede replies disbelievingly.

"Fine, I'll prove it."Naruto says, and then gets up and walks over to Shikamaru.

Shikamaru, want to play a game of shinobi Shogi after school?"Naruto asks. Shikamaru picks his head off the desk, and then to the absolute shock of everyone but Naruto, got up, shook Naruto's hand and said "You're on."

Sakura, Ino, and Choji faint dead away at the fact that Shikamaru just agreed to play one of the most physically involved games there is in the Shinobi world.

There would have been an incredible amount of murmuring, but just then Iruka walked in and called the class to order. Ino, and Choji woke up then, and Ino shook Sakura awake.

"I'm here to announce team placements today, but also to welcome you to the world of the Shinobi. It isn't as glamorous as you may think, but if you survive it is very rewarding. Now team one will be…"Iruka says and stats reading names.

"Team seven will be Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Naruto Uzumaki. Your Jonin Sensei will be Kakashi Hatake. Team eight will be Hinata Hyuga, Kaede Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame. Your Jonin sensei will be Kurenai Yuhi. Team nine is still in circulation so team ten will be Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi. Your sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi. Please remain here until your sensei comes to get you."Iruka says drowning out the cheers and groans of the new genin.

The door opens almost as soon as he finishes.

"Team eight with me."A woman with long black hair and red eyes says and leads her team out.

"Team Ten you're with me."A man smoking a cigarette says and then walks away, not waiting for his team, leaving them scrambling to catch up. The other new genin are picked up soon after, leaving team seven to wait for their sensei.

Three hours and awkward silence later…

The door opens, and a man with gravity defying silver hair walks in.

"Meet me on the roof."He says and disappears.

The group silently walks to the roof, Naruto and Sasuke ignoring each other, and Sakura ignoring Naruto to fawn over Sasuke.

Their sensei, Kakashi, was sitting on the roof reading a small orange book.

"Well, you're finally here. Let's get to know each other since we're going to be on the same team. Just say your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams. I'll start, my name is Kakashi Hatake, my like are none of your concern, as are my dislikes. Hobbies… and I don't really have any dreams for the future. Pinky, your turn."He says, getting a collective sweat drop from his team.

"Well, my name is Sakura Haruno, my likes are Sasuke, my dislikes are Naruto and Ino pig. My hobbies are flower pressing and reading, and my dreams for the future..."She says, and then looks at Sasuke with a blush and a giggle. Naruto sighs internally, not liking where his team is going so far.

"Okay, Sasuke, your turn."Kakashi says, his tone more respectful than the one he had before.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I don't particularly like anything, and I hate many things. My hobbies are training, and my dream, no, my ambition, because I will make it a reality, is to kill a certain someone and revive my clan to its glory."Sasuke says, not moving his hands from the brooding position. Sakura gets hearts in her eyes and Kakashi… well he looked impressed, but that faded when he turned to Naruto. He didn't even speak.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. My likes are training and my dislikes are arrogant people and those who underestimate me. My hobbies are training with my swords and my bow, and my dreams for the future are none of your business."Naruto says, his tone emotionless, not giving anything away about him.

"Well then, tomorrow meet me at training ground seven at eight o'clock. Oh and don't eat anything before hand."Kakashi says, and then uses the body flicker technique to leave.

Naruto soon follows suit to go back to the compound. He finds Tenzou tending the garden while Yugao and Shisui sparred in Kenjutsu. They stop when they sense Naruto back.

"Hi Naruto, how did it go?"Yugao asks walking over to him. The four of them had become more of a family over the past nine years, and Yugao was like an older sister to Naruto.

"It went well, but I'm on the same team as Sasuke and Sakura, and Kakashi is our sensei. He already seems to favor Sasuke over the rest of us though so I'm annoyed. Maybe one of you could talk to the Hokage about being a secondary sensei. I'm sure the council would approve since it would mean another person to teach the 'last' Uchiha."Naruto says, putting air quotes around last.

"How did Sasuke seem?"Shisui asks, as Sasuke was one of his relatives.

"An arrogant jerk consumed with revenge and a lust for power. I'm sure once he sees what I can do he'll want my swords, if not my bow as well."Naruto replies, venting his frustration.

"I'm going to the lab; I still need to finish listening to the report on the Hogyoku."Naruto says and walks inside, leaving his three guardians to debate who would go talk to the Hokage.

He sat down in a chair and focused his spiritual energy on the box that was sitting on the table in front of him. Around him there were hundreds of drawers, each filled with scrolls and inventions and prototypes. The box in front of him contained the verbal reports his father had made on all his inventions. It whirred to life and his father's voice came out of it.

"I originally invented the Hogyoku to grant my bloodline to others in the village, but that experiment failed, and test subject Isamu never recovered the use of his chakra. Further experimentation led to the belief that the Hogyoku was incomplete, and would never succeed in its purpose until a stabilizing agent could be added. All attempts to create a second Hogyoku have been failures, but there is still reason to believe that there is something else like it out in the elemental nations.

Day three hundred and sixty two of Hogyoku experimentation. I believe I have found the necessary stabilizing agent. It was found in the remains of the Land of Whirlpools, with a message that said 'To whoever finds the Buraddosutōn (blood stone), handle it with great care. Whoever can bend the stone to their will has the power to defy the laws of reality. This power comes at a price however, and that price is upon us.' I believe it to have been written by a member of the Uzumaki clan, a Quincy, probably the leader, and the price to be death upon both yourself and those who share your blood. In several tests I have run I find it to be compatible with the Hogyoku, and I will attempt to fuse them together with a seal.

Day three hundred and sixty three of Hogyoku experimentation. I have successfully fused the Hogyoku to the Buraddosutōn, and upon further investigation, the orb has become too powerful for any human to use safely unless in the most dire of circumstance. It will be sealed away on my own person, so no one will be able to get it without killing me first. The cost of unsealing it is twenty of your remaining years of life. All remaining data on the Hogyoku will be stored away under designation A37B18CU14.

Day three hundred and sixty four of Hogyoku experimentation. After nearly one year of experimentation I have divined the true power of the Hogyoku with its new abilities, just before I was to seal it away. It has the power to make a person's greatest wish come true, whether it is possible or not, so long as they have a strong will to command the Hogyoku's power.

Day three hundred and sixty five of Hogyoku experimentation. I have sealed away the Hogyoku and taken all precautions possible to keep it safe and make sure whoever undoes the seal does not live long after. This will be the final entry on the Hogyoku and related materials."

Then it starts talking about a Gentei Reiin seal and he turned it off. There was much to think about.

**Next day at the training field (Kakashi is the customary three hours late.)**

Naruto sat in a meditative stance, taking the extra time to survey the area around him to possibly guess the purpose of the meeting. He had gone against Kakashi's advice and eaten

He was about to retreat into his mind when their sensei actually appeared, and with him came Tenzou. Tenzou nodded his head discreetly to Naruto.

"Well, you're all here. This is our new assistant sensei Tenzou; he will be aiding me in the test today-"

"Test, what test? We already passed the genin test, right?"Sakura interrupts.

"You passed the academy graduation test, but you haven't passed the test to actually become a genin of this village. Now the test is simple, you all have until three o'clock to get these bells from Tenzou and I. I will have two as primary sensei, and he will have one, but don't think that he will be any easier to defeat. If you do not get a bell in that time, you fail, and will be sent back to the academy. Ready. Begin."Kakashi says all at once, holding up a set of metal bells. It takes several moments for the genin to get the message and hide.

Naruto, finally understanding the purpose of this test, and remembering the Hokage tell him about giving this test to the Sannin, appeared near his two teammates. Sakura had followed Sasuke like a lost puppy.

"We need to work together to pass this test. The point isn't to get the bells; it's to show that we can work as a team in a situation like this."Naruto tells them, but they scoff.

"I don't need any help from you. I can get the bells by myself."Sasuke says, and then before Naruto can argue dashes away to set a trap. Sakura blows a raspberry as Naruto before following.

Naruto sighs, deciding to just get a bell. He uses the flash step technique his father had shown him, and in his mind he was a master at it.

In reality he hit several trees and bird before appearing near the two Jonin.

"Tenzou, I'll let you choose which weapon I fight you with."Naruto says, drawing their attention. You could practically taste the anticipation in the air.

"I'll choose Tenken this time; I haven't sparred against you with that sword yet."Tenzou says, cracking his knuckles.

"I promise you, I'll break through any defense you put up."Naruto replies, knowing Tenzou's inclination towards defense instead of offense with his abilities.

"Well then, I'll just have to resort to some more _draconian methods_."He says getting very dramatic at the end, as was a point between them.

Naruto seals the two Zanpakuto away on seals on his wrists and drew Tenken. Tenzou pulls out a kunai knife and takes a stance.

They clash, their figures blurred from speed, their blades creating sparks between them.

"Wood style, four pillar prison Jutsu!"Tenzou calls out, forming the snake seal.

Wood erupts from the ground around Naruto, trapping him.

"Well Naruto, you say you can break through anything, prove me wrong in thinking that's just talk."Tenzou says while Kakashi just watches, stunned that a genin was that strong.

Naruto swings at the wood, but only lodges his blade in the wood, and then looks over to where his sensei and friend is standing, and then smirks.

"I didn't think I would need this move to fight you so soon."Naruto tells him, and Tenzou gets a shiver down his spine.

"Roar Tenken!"Naruto exclaims, his spiritual pressure spiking to double what it was previously. His sword does not change form however.

"I'm not impressed Naruto, no illusions? No rain of swords from the sky? No Jutsu?"Tenzou asks in disappointment, not knowing of the swords true abilities, but Naruto just keeps smirking.

"If you want to stay in one piece, I suggest you back up a bit."Naruto replies. He raises his sword and phantom flames appear around him, and from those flames come a giant armored arm holding an equally giant sword, with the same hilt and guard as Naruto's Zanpakuto, but a different blade and a string attached to the end.

Naruto swings the blade across in front of him, stopping at the right moment to not cut him in half, and twists his blade, tearing the prison in two. Naruto raises his other arm, and the first disappears, this one is just like the other, but without a blade.

Naruto punches at Tenzou the giant arm mimicking his, and Tenzou has to summon a wall in front of him to protect himself.

It holds for a few seconds, and then crumbles like rotten wood. The fist hits him and sends him flying backward. He flips in the air and lands feet first against a tree and pushes off, already forming hand seals.

"Wood style wood mallet Jutsu!"He calls, slamming his hands against the ground and shooting blocks of wood at his student. Naruto raises his blade again and the hit the flat of the giant sword.

"You'll have to do better than that Tenzou; brute force won't do anything against me."Naruto calls out tauntingly.

Tenzou would have responded, but at that time Kakashi appears behind Naruto and sweeps his legs. When he hits the ground his sword is shocked out of his hand. Kakashi moves to pick it up.

"A blade this powerful should not be in the hands of someone who can't use its fullest potential. Sasuke should be the one to wield this sword, he deserves it."Kakashi says as he wraps his hand around the hilt. He picks it up and raises it, expecting it to do the same thing for him as it did for Naruto, who was now back on his feet.

"Only I can wield that sword, Tenken won't let anyone else wield him. Same goes for all of my weapons. Now give me my blade."Naruto says, holding out his hand.

"I don't think so, you haven't done anything to deserve such a fine blade, and Sasuke can still use it as a normal katana."Kakashi says, sounding just like the former civilian council.

"Kakashi what's wrong with you?"Tenzou asks coming up beside Naruto.

"A demon shouldn't be allowed to have such a fine weapon as this, only those who deserve it."Kakashi replies.

"This isn't like you, and you know who Naruto's parents are, you know all about sealing, why are you acting like this?"Tenzou asks, angry with his former teacher.

"I will ask one more time for my sword back, or I'll take it back by force and leave your body here to rot."Naruto tells him quietly, his tone cold as ice.

"You think you can defeat me? That's very funny nine tails."Kakashi says with a laugh, which pushes Naruto over the edge. He unseals Suzumushi.

"Tenzou, I advise you to get Sasuke and Sakura and get away from here, or I can't guarantee your safety." Naruto says, and then leaps into the air after he leaves.

"Suzumushi Nishiki: Benihikō!"He exclaims, tracing an arc in the air around him. Blades like Suzumushi's appear in the arc, and then fly outward toward Kakashi. Naruto intends to kill him. No one messes with his Zanpakuto and lives to tell the tale so long as he can help it.

Kakashi's eyes widen when he sees the attack, but substitutes himself with a log just in time.

"Damn, where'd he go?"Naruto asks himself, sending out more spiritual energy to locate him.

"Looking for me?"Kakashi says, appearing behind Naruto and swinging his stolen sword.

Naruto whips around and parries. Their blades lock together.

"Cry, Suzumushi."Naruto says through gritted teeth, and a piercing sound is heard, overloading everyone's ear drums but Naruto's. Kakashi drops the sword, and then falls after it. Naruto, having defied the laws of gravity enough falls as well, except he lands on his feet. Kakashi lands next to Tenken, the blade cutting open the back of his flak jacket and his body suit. Naruto moves to make the finishing blow on Kakashi, until he sees black lines of Kakashi's back. He opens the tear a bit more to reveal a large seal of Kakashi's back.

"What the heck?"

Tenzou appears carrying an unconscious Sasuke and Sakura over his shoulders.

"Naruto what happened? I heard that sound thing, and got concerned."Tenzou says, having since developed a tolerance for the sound and being equipped with a seal that toned it down.

"He has some kind seal on his back."Naruto replies cutting away more material so he could show Tenzou. He looks startled when he sees it.

"That's a reeducation seal. Villages use them when they have a rouge ninja that they can't just kill. It overrides the persons mind and makes them believe whatever the one who created the seal."Tenzou tells him examining it.

"Well how do we remove it?"Naruto asks

"We can't, only the person who put the seal on him can take it off again."

* * *

dun dun duuuuuuuuuun. I think that a sufficient cliffhanger for, seeing as i can't write cliffhangers to save my life.

To those that had the thought 'he's way to overpowered', he is not as overpowered as it makes him seem. Tenzou was caught off guard by his abilities, but only because they are ones that he hadn't seen and fought against before. Kakashi was also caught off guard, but that was because of his reprogramming.

I am changing what i said last chapter. The Nine Tails will not become his inner hollow, but he will get hollow powers later on.

I will not be crossing over many if any bleach characters, so there will be no arcs taken from bleach. Juha Bach does not exist in this fic. The reason for Naruto's parents being around that long in his mindscape will be explained later in the story.

I will not be putting lemons in this story, sorry, i'm just not comfortable writing them.

Results of the Harem poll are now in and finalized-

Kaede

fem. Sasuke(will be named Sasame), and i have a plan in mind for that, overused or otherwise.(14 votes)

Fuu(13 votes)

Fem. Haku(12 votes)

No more, i will have enough trouble with these four.

Lastly, on the topic of the other story i told you about, i will not be posting it until i finish this one, and that story. I know how i want it to go for the most part, though i may ask questions and have polls about it sometimes. Once that story is up, i want to ask all of you to read it and then answer a poll i will have up at that time. If you want i will put a short summary in one of these note parts at the end.

-Divine Justice


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four  **This chapter will be short, but i wanted to post something for thanksgiving. Naruto will only be learning kido and gaining control from now until further notice.

I would like to respond to a comment that was posted by BleedingFairyTail on my first chapter- your comment was uncalled for. I like writing and reading God-like Naruto stories, but i am capable of writing no God-like ones as well. I prefer writing in third person when i do anime fanfics because it seems more natural to me. If you don't want to read my story you don't have to. If you think i should change something i am willing to listen, but i won't change my whole way of writing. I am writing this because i want to write it not because i have to but if everybody agrees with his/her comment I'll just delete this story.

I will let it be known now that i will accept and deal with criticism so long as it is constructive, but i have no problem using the Block User setting for others. i take pride in my stories and will defend them. Unfortunately i can't make my computer punch someone in the face, but blocking someone is just as effective.

* * *

"What do you mean we can't take it off?! How do we fix it then?"Naruto exclaims.

"There are ways to see who set the seal, but they take a long time to get results. We'll have to bring him to the Hokage and see what he says. Either way Kakashi won't be on active duty for a while. Can you stay here while I bring him in until they wake up? Tell them you all passed and to meet here again tomorrow at eight o'clock."Tenzou asks

Naruto nods an affirmative, and Tenzou vanishes in a swirl of leaves with Kakashi in tow.

**Several minutes later…**

"What happened?"Sakura asks, sitting up and holding her head. Sasuke rises holding his head as well, though he doesn't speak.

"You got knocked out, Kakashi was revealed to have a reeducation seal on him, Tenzou sensei said to wait here until you two woke up and tell you we passed and that we need to meet here tomorrow at eight o'clock. Any questions?"

"Yeah, why didn't you get knocked out dobe?"Sasuke asks, his arrogance having been knocked down a level.

"That answer will come with time…"Naruto says mysteriously, and then flash steps away, but ruins his mysterious aura by crashing into a tree.

"He just gets stranger and stranger, doesn't he?"Sakura wonders aloud. Little did she know that Sasuke was thinking something along the same lines.

**With Tenzou (Same time as that was happening)**

He appears in the Hokage's office, Kakashi over his shoulder.

"Tenzou?! What happened?!"The Hokage asks, dropping the little orange book he was reading while his work clone did his paper work.

Tenzou sets Kakashi down on the floor and pulls out a seal. He puts it on Kakashi's head and makes a sign. After that he turns to the aged Kage.

"I had to put a sleeping seal on him, or this could turn ugly. As you know we were testing our team on their teamwork ability, but it didn't go as we had planned. Naruto challenged me to a one on one fight and it was going very well for him, though I had been about to change that, when Kakashi stepped in and took Naruto's Zanpakuto saying that only Sasuke deserved to wield it."Tenzou begins

"Did Naruto do this to him then?"Hiruzen asks, conflicted. On one hand he had to deliver justice for whatever had happened to Kakashi, but on the other he couldn't bring himself to punish his surrogate grandson. He had seen a great change in him when he unlocked his Kekkei Genkai, and once he had assigned the three Anbu to watch over him, and help him with whatever he needed, he had shown an amazing rate of growth, promising to become one of the villages' greatest ninjas some day.

"Well yes and no."Tenzou says, interrupting Hiruzen's thoughts.

"What do you mean?"Hiruzen asks, hoping this would clear Naruto's name of the blame.

"Kakashi's current condition is due mostly to Naruto, on account of Kakashi tried to take his Zanpakuto and give it to Sasuke, but there's more behind that."Tenzou replies, turning the unconscious Jonin onto his side, revealing the seal. Hiruzen inhales sharply when he sees it.

"Naruto discovered this when he was about to kill Kakashi. It's a reeducation seal, though who put it on him is unclear. Whoever did make it made it so Kakashi treated Sasuke like a king and Naruto like trash."Tenzou finishes.

Hiruzen claps his hands and two masked Anbu appear.

"Tiger, Lion, take Kakashi to the sealing division. Tell them to begin examining the seal for who drew it and watch over them until further notice."He says, and the Anbu take Kakashi from Tenzou and then disappear.

"Tenzou you will have to take over as acting sensei until further notice. Tell them that Kakashi is ill if they don't already know, and if they do make sure they don't tell anybody. If word of this gets out it could be disastrous."Hiruzen tells him, and the Anbu/Jonin nods and then makes to leave.

"One more thing before you go. There is something you need to know about Sasuke. I had informed Kakashi of this when he became Jonin instructor, but since it has turned to you, I must inform you as well."Hiruzen says, and then motions for him to come closer.

He whispers something very quietly, barely audible even to Tenzou over the rustle of paperwork. When Hiruzen finishes Tenzou looks shocked.

I didn't know, but I'll be sure to take the correct precautionary measures."Tenzou assures the elderly man, and then takes his leave. Hiruzen takes out a pipe and begins smoking, and then picks up his book and continues reading, though his mind is elsewhere.

**With Sasuke**

Sasuke sat on the second Hokage's head, thinking about what had happened earlier that day.

"How can he be that strong already?"Sasuke asks aloud, remembering seeing the supposedly dead last in their class take on two Jonin with apparent ease.

The dobe had used what seemed like an average katana to break the famed wood style of the first Hokage, and then he used another to make swords rain from the sky. Then he even had the audacity to show another ability that knocked everyone within the range of the sound out cold.

She couldn't even resist that ability, and what made it worse was that he could do that whenever he wanted, and she couldn't do anything remotely special like that.

"Why did he get gifted with so much power when I'm the one who deserves it, when I'm the one who needs it."Sasuke says, emotion clogging his speech.

'I haven't even unlocked my Sharingan, so I can't even fight back against him.'

Tears form in Sasuke's eyes, but they don't fall. They haven't fallen since that night so many years ago.

_"You aren't even worth killing. If you want to become strong and take your revenge let your hate for me grow. Let it feed you, let it shape you, and when your hate is strong enough seek me out. Tsukuyomi."Itachi says, activating his special eyes._

_Sasuke fell into a black and white world of pain and suffering for what seemed like months._

The memory burned through Sasuke's mind, and the pain came with it, but still not a single tear left his eyes.

**Next day at the training ground**

"Well since Naruto already told you what happened yesterday I don't need to feed you the cover story, but if anyone asks Kakashi is ill and off duty for the time being. If it goes too long for that we move to the story that he is on a vacation to the land of Hot Springs. Got it everybody?"Tenzou asks, not used to commanding a genin team, so he is unsure of himself.

When he gets a nod of recognition from everyone he lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Well since that's out of the way, I think we need to get to know each other better in terms of our skill sets so I'll begin. I possess the wood style Kekkei Genkai as you all saw yesterday, which means I can create and manipulate wood with my chakra through the use of the snake seal and mixing my earth and water style chakras together. In terms of taijutsu I prefer to let wood clones take care of that while I use other wood Jutsu from a short distance away. I never really use genjutsu in my fighting, but I am proficient with using and dispelling them if needed. Sakura how about you go next?"Tenzou starts off for the group.  
"Well I can do the academy taijutsu style pretty well, and I can get the bulls eye on the target five out of ten times. I have excellent chakra control which I've been told makes me well suited for genjutsu, but I don't know any. I only know the academy ninjutsu so; I think I'm pretty good for a start."She says, getting a sweat drop from everyone. She had absolutely terrible skills at everything but chakra control, and only because her reserves were really tiny.

"Sasuke how about you go next."Tenzou says, hoping that he would get something he could work with.

"I'm proficient in the use of my clans' taijutsu style and the academy style. I don't know any genjutsu, but I can dispel most low level ones they used in the academy. I know my chakra type is fire, like most of my clan, and I can use several of our fire based techniques. In accuracy I can hit the bull's eye every time from every angle moving at any speed."Sasuke concludes, and Sakura gets more hearts in her eyes. Tenzou seems mildly impressed with that as Sasuke was stronger than most new genin, even if they did come from clans.

"Naruto rap this up for us please."Tenzou tells him, and Naruto complies.

"I can use a taijutsu style that I had help developing, and which I called Hakuda with great proficiency. My ninjutsu skills are around low to mid Chunin, though I prefer to use my Kekkei Genkai techniques, which I call kido. I am a Kenjutsu expert with all three of my blades. I can't do any genjutsu, but I can break them given time. My greatest strengths lie in my two Kekkei Genkai, which are my three Zanpakuto and the kido, as well as my bow Ginrei Kojaku and several other abilities I would like to keep a secret for the time being. My accuracy is average for a new genin, though it would be better if I could distinguish colors."Naruto summarizes for them.

Sasuke and Sakura stare wide eyed at his list of abilities.

"Naruto, as we've seen your sword abilities for the most part, would you like to demonstrate some of your other abilities for us?"Tenzou asks, hoping he could solidify the team today into a cohesive unit, if only loosely.

Naruto stands turns around and raises his right arm. A pentacle charm hanging from a bracelet string dangle down from his wrist. He focus' on his spirit weapon and it materializes in his hand.

"Whoa…"Sakura breaths in awe.

"Licht Regen."Naruto says, pulling back on the crimson string. He fires releasing so quickly his hand becomes a blur.

Twelve hundred arrows fly toward a section of the forest around them and decimate it.

"Well, that worked quite well. Usually it just blows up in my face."Naruto muses, and the others face fault.

"Naruto, next time you do something like that make sure it doesn't have the possibility of blowing up and killing us all."Tenzou says sitting back up

"Okay Tenzou will do. Now onto my kido spells, I'll do one of the low level ones that don't always blow up when I try them."Naruto says, mostly to himself.

**"**Hadō #4Byakurai!"He exclaims, lightning shooting from his extended fingertips.

Just to show off he shot a bird, thoroughly charring the outside, and upon further investigation by Tenzou, leaving the inside perfectly cooked.

"Anyone hungry, we have some roast bird."Tenzou asks. It turns out to be reasonably tasty. What they don't eat is burned to ashes by Sasuke, who wanted to show off as well.

"Well, now that we know each other's abilities better I can come up with some formations for missions. I want to let you know now that I don't want to lead with fear, but I will have no problem resorting to more _Draconian Methods_."He tells them pulling a creepy face.

"That's okay sensei, we get it."Sakura says, sweating slightly.

"Good, well, let's go to the Hokage tower and get some D-rank missions. Based on your team performance on those I'll set up a training schedule for the next few weeks."

The team spends the next few hours doing the most challenging mission known to any level of ninja.

Catching Tora the cat…

"In position, net ready for capture."Naruto whispers through his mike.

"In position, ready to direct the target to the net."

"Are you guys sure this plan will work?"Sakura asks, not sure whether they had thought this through.

"Yes, now are you ready?"Sasuke asks, annoyed that the plan was being questioned.

"Ready."She sighs

"Begin."Naruto relays.

Sakura squeals at Tora, a fan girlish scream like whenever Sasuke did something. Tora bolted right away, and Sasuke broke from cover, chasing the cat straight toward Naruto, using blunt kunai and shuriken whenever Tora tried to change direction.

Naruto jumped out of the bushes he was in, and threw the net over Tora. He struggled for a moment against the restricting fabric, but then Naruto placed a purchased sleep seal on the cat, knocking him out.

"Well, that's one expensive seal down the drain."Naruto says wiping his hands on his shihakushō. He picks up the sleeping cat and untangles him from the net.

"Good job team, let's go turn the target in and get another mission."Tenzou says appearing in their midst.

The team groans, but follows him he leaves.

* * *

not my greatest chapter ever, or my longest. I will try to post longer chapter, but they will take longer so please bear with me after this.

HAPPY THANKSGIVING!

I hope everybody had a great Thanksgiving, i'll try to post another chapter or two this weekend since i have lots of free time.

-Divine Justice


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Sasuke isn't completely arrogant anymore, but still a little.

Naruto has better control over his powers now, putting him at lieutenant level control, though still not captain. He can use Kido up to level sixty five now and his headband is over his eyes since they have no use anymore.

Sakura is better at actually doing things now and can use low level genjutsu with varying degrees of success.

The Anbu have moved away from Naruto and are back to their regular duties, aside from Tenzou as he's his sensei, but he still moved away.

Thanks to yukicrewger2 for contributing the headband idea.

* * *

**Several months and many D-rank missions later…**

"Well congratulations on capturing Tora again, team seven. I have some more D-rank missions if you are ready for another."Hiruzen tells them as the Daimyo's wife walks away almost crushing Tora.

"What kind of missions are they?"Tenzou asks.

"Well a shopkeeper needs his roof shingled or there's a farmer that needs help tending-"

"TORA!"

They hear the scream of the Daimyo's wife when her cat escaped again.

"Or you could catch Tora again…"He finishes, trailing off at the end.

"Sensei I think we've done enough D-rank missions, can't we take a C-rank one for once?"Naruto complains.

"I don't know Naruto; your teamwork isn't at the level I want it to be at."Tenzou replies.

"Come on sensei we're ready. You know we can do it."Sakura joins in, giving him her puppy dog eyes.

"Lord Hokage, are there any C-rank missions available for us to take?"Tenzou relents

"If you're sure they're ready there is one that they could take. Anbu, please bring Tazuna in."Hiruzen says as his clone does paperwork.

A masked Anbu brings in a middle aged man with grey hair. He was drinking a bottle of sake from the smell of his breath, and he looked at the team with derision.

"I pay for quality protection and you give me a moody emo kid, a little girl, and a blind kid?"Tazuna says incredulously and drunkenly. He goes to take another swig of the sake, but finds that the neck of the bottle was severed, and the rest was in Naruto's hand.

"You aren't the first to underestimate me, nor will you be the last, but if you want to live I suggest you don't make that mistake twice."He says quietly. When he spoke quietly was when he was deadly serious, but when he was loud everyone knew he was joking and blustering.

Tazuna looks like he wants to wet himself, but doesn't because he thinks Naruto would kill him for that to.

"Well then, team seven, your mission is to protect Tazuna here on his way back to his home country and then guard him while he finishes building his bridge. Dismissed."Hiruzen says, and then picks up his little orange book.

"Team seven pack for a one month trip and meet at the main gate in one hour."Tenzou says, and the team separates to their respective homes.

One Naruto was packed he went to the park to kill some time, and when he was there he ran into team eight.

"Hey Naruto where are you going?"Hinata asks with confidence. Her confidence had grown considerably when she became a shinobi.

"My team's going a C-rank mission to go on and this is what I'm bringing."Naruto replies.

"A C-rank? You guys must be good; Kurenai sensei doesn't want us to go on a C-rank mission until we're better in out tracking and team fighting abilities."Shino says.

"Just don't get yourself killed or I'll have to bring you back to life and kill you again."Kaede says with a smirk. Akamaru yips in her jacket.

As Naruto is about to leave Kaede does something unexpected.

She kisses Naruto on the cheek and walks away leaving him standing there blushing for a good five minutes before he snaps out of it.

He flash steps to the gate to make up for lost time.

**Approximately fifteen minutes later…**

The genin were all there, just waiting on their sensei to arrive with the client so they could leave.

The two arrive three minutes later and they set out in a diamond formation with Sasuke in front, Naruto and Sakura to either side of Tazuna and Tenzou bringing up the rear at a short distance.

Several hours into the two day walk, after they pass the border of the Land of Fire they pass a puddle of water, which Naruto steps in since it blended in with his picture of spiritual energy.

"Naruto, watch where you're going, you splashed me!"Sakura yells at him irritably.

"Yeah sure, tell the blind person to watch where he's going."Naruto replies sarcastically, and then dodges a punch from Sakura.

Then a thought crosses his mind 'it hasn't rained in over a week, and that puddle was almost in the middle of the road. It should have evaporated by now.'

As if the universe was waiting for that revelation, two figures rise from the puddle wearing strange headbands with four lines on it. They each wore a claw like gauntlet with a shuriken chain connecting them.

They ran forward as Naruto turned around, their chain wrapping around Tenzou. They pulled, shredding him to pieces. Sakura screamed.

Naruto summons his bow, aiming it at one of the two, the one with the gauntlet on their right arm. First he shoots the chain, destroying it, and second he shoots the person, but they block with the gauntlet. It cracks all around the point of impact, and then is destroyed by another arrow.

Sasuke speeds through several hand seals and then calls out.

"Fire style: Fire Ball Jutsu!"

The giant ball of flames shoots right at the other person, who dodges to the side and then leaps at Sasuke; claw extended toward him, but is blocked by a kunai.

Naruto takes a second to shoot the other persons gauntlet and free up Sasuke before shooting his enemy in the leg, who screams in pain.

Sasuke whips through more hand seals and called out another Jutsu.

"Fire style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!"

Several smaller fire balls race toward the remaining enemy, and when he loses sight of Sasuke when he dodges, Sasuke appears behind him and smashes him in the head with a kick, knocking him out. Naruto chops his opponent on the neck as he appeared behind him, knocking him out as well.

"Who are these guys?"Naruto asks, letting his bow disappear.

"I believe I can shed some light on that one guys."Tenzou says appearing in their midst.

"Sensei! We thought you were dead!"Sakura exclaims

"I wanted to see how you guys reacted to a situation like this, and for the most part I was pleased. However Sakura when they attacked and you saw your teammates engage them, you didn't even think to move to protect Tazuna. I thought I had trained you better than that."

Sakura lowers her head in shame, not meeting her sensei's eyes.

"We'll have to work on that when we finish this mission. Now Tazuna, would you like to explain as to why there were two Chunin level rogue ninja here. You said in your mission details that all you expected to encounter were bandits, but when they showed up you didn't seem all to surprised by it."Tenzou says rounding on their client, and pulling his most dramatically scary face.

"Well...Um…uh…um, you see…"

"Tazuna, if you don't start explaining right now and now just passed so you're not talking fast enough."Naruto tells him, his hand moving to the hilt of Suzumushi. Sufficiently scared, he talks.

"My people could only afford a C-rank mission, but only barely. Our country has been taken over by the Gatō Corporation and he's reduced us to crippling poverty."He begins

"Gatō? As in the Gatō shipping corporation?"Tenzou asks.

"Yes, he controls the waters around the Land of Wave, and since that's the only way for us to transport goods, he essentially controls the country. That's why I need to build this bridge; it will open trade with the mainland without having to pay for Gatō's shipping costs, as well as everything else he makes us pay for. Gatō wants to make sure I never finish my bridge, and he would succeed if I don't have your help."Tazuna says, pleading with them to help.

"I don't know, this mission seems out of our league. If that story is true, then these two probably weren't the only ones in Gatō's forces, and probably not the strongest either."Tenzou says, a troubled look on his face.

"I think we should help them. I'll go on with him with or without the rest of you."Naruto states with a note of finality that Tenzou knew all to well.

"If he's staying, then so am I, I can't let a dobe show me up."Sasuke says with a smirk.

"If Sasuke's going, then I'm going to."Sakura says, her fan girlishness still not completely under control.

"And you three are set on this?"Tenzou asks.

"Tenzou, you know me well enough, and so you know that nothing you can say or do will get me to change my mind, even if I have to go through you to accomplish this."Naruto tells him, sword slightly drawn.

"Well in that case I can either come with you and continue the mission, or go back to the village and have all of you labeled as rogue ninja."

"Go ahead sensei, nothing short of death will stop me now."Naruto says defiantly.

"Us to."Sasuke says exchanging a look with Sakura.

"Okay, take it easy, I was going to come with you from the start, just another test we give on C-rank mission to new genin teams in the field."Tenzou says, earning a face fault from his students, who then get up and glare at him angrily.

"Well Tazuna, lead on, we're behind schedule now."

**A day and a half later…**

The team was walking through a lush forest, following the trail in front of them near the water.

"So how far away are we from your home Tazuna?"Sakura asks, breaking the slightly oppressive silence.

"Well we should be there in a few hou-"Tazuna is cut off by Naruto firing an arrow into the thick bushes by the side of the path. A snow white bunny hops out, and Sakura picks him up.

"What'd you do that for Naruto; you scared this cute little bunny."Sakura says stroking it.

Naruto dismissed the bunny, but Sasuke and Tenzou have the same thought then.

'That bunny's white, but it's the middle of summer, it should have shed its winter coat. That means it was kept inside, but why?'

Their question is answered in the form of a whirring sound coming towards them, which Naruto sees first, since it came from behind them.

"Get down!"He shouts, dragging Tazuna to the ground. The others hit the deck just as a giant zanbatou flies over them.

"Well, what do we have here? I don't think I've ever heard of you little Jonin, but no matter, you'll die just the same as all the others."A man says, chuckling as he lands on the giant sword.

He has pale skin and dark spiky hair, and very small eyebrows over his brown eyes. His mouth and nose are covered by a mask like covering of bandages. He wears no shirt, only having a belt across his chest, presumably to carry the sword he was standing on.

"Zabuza Momochi, former member of the Seven Swordsmen of the Hidden mist, and Anbu class A-ranked rogue ninja. Stay back and guard Tazuna, let me handle him."Tenzou says pulling out two kunai.

"Hahaha, you think you'll actually defeat me do you? Well you should know that my blade never cuts twice, before you make a big mistake. If you give me the old man I'll agree to let you and the little kiddies go."Zabuza says before catching a shuriken. He turns to Sasuke who had thrown it.

"We are ninja of the Hidden Leaf, and you will treat us like it."Sasuke says, his tone marked with anger at being called a kid.

"You think you can call yourselves ninja? When you've hovered between life and death so many times that it doesn't faze you, you may be called a ninja. When you've become so deadly that your profile has been entered into my bingo book, then you may have earned the title ninja, but not before."He says, and then wrenches his sword out of the tree with no apparent effort.

"Hidden Mist Jutsu!"He calls out, and the clearing is obscured by a thick chakra infused mist.

"Keep your guard up and keep Tazuna safe. He could be anywhere in this mist."Tenzou tells them, though his voice doesn't carry very far.

"Eight points larynx, spine, lungs, liver, jugular, subclavian artery, kidney, heart. Now, which will be my attack point of attack?"Zabuza asks aloud from within the mist.

"Wood style: dome wall!"Tenzou call out, covering his teams back so they don't need to worry about it.

Naruto instinctively turns and draws Sakanade at the same time, slashing at the figure that had appeared behind them.

It explodes into water, and he turns back around as he sees Tenzou get cut in two, only to reveal a wood clone.

"I'm sick of this mist. Collapse Sakanade!"Naruto calls out, and the rush of spiritual pressure blows the mist away from him, clearing a substantial area. Sakanade now is floating around Naruto's hand. The first few inches of the blade are covered by an extension of the cross guard, and the blade itself is straight and slim, with a tip ending in a slanted razor like edge. There are five holes at intervals along the blade.

"Impressive boy, but how are you going to use it without gripping it?"Zabuza asks with a maniacal chuckle appearing on the small expanse of water that wasn't covered by mist.

"You should concern yourself with me instead of my students."Tenzou says appearing behind him and slashing at him with both Kunai. Zabuza dodges, and waits for Tenzou's foot to touch the water.

"Water style: water prison Jutsu!"He calls out, forming a floating ball of water around Tenzou, trapping him, though it does take away one of his hands from the battle.

"Water clone Jutsu!"He calls, and has the clone attack the genin, though Naruto stops him from advancing too far. Their blades meet in a clash of sparks.

'He's so strong!'Naruto thinks to himself, his blade being slowly pushed back. He jumps back.

"Sprinkled on the bones of the beast! Sharp tower, red crystal, steel ring. Move and become the wind, stop and become the calm. The sound of warring spears fills the empty castle! Hadō #63 Raikōhō!"He exclaims, shooting the yellow lightning from his outstretched hand, obliterating the clone.

"Well, first a wood style user, and now this, I think I might let you guys live so I can fight you again, but then again if I did, I wouldn't get paid."Zabuza says.

Naruto doesn't respond in anger only in battle.

"Ye lord! Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws. Hadō #33 Sōkatsui!" He calls out, shooting the technique at Zabuza, whose eyes widened. He couldn't block it all, and judging from its size, it was powerful enough to hurt him. He did the only thing he could.

He let go of the water prison, dumping Tenzou into the lake, and dodged the attack. Tenzou resurfaced and gasped for air.

"Sensei, leave this to me."Naruto calls to Tenzou as Sakanade starts to spin around his outstretched hand, and then released a pink mist into the area around him, and Zabuza instinctively took a breath of the sweet smelling substance.

"What you think I'm going to die from a little sweet smell? Even if it's poisoned I'm probably immune!"He exclaims, battle hazing his mind slightly.

Naruto goes in close and slashes. Zabuza moves to parry, but instead of moving to his left where Naruto was, he moved to the right, leaving him open to the wound that was then inflicted.

This happened two more times before he questioned it.

"What did you do to me?"He growls.

"It's my blades special ability; whoever smells the mist is trapped in my inverted world. Up and down, left and right as well as forward and backward are reversed. However, it is not just the sense of direction that is changed; the opponent's eyesight, direction of incoming attacks, and injury locations are also inverted. Even if one is accustomed to fighting in that particular way, their body will not adapt, and will continue to fight by reflex, which causes it to continuously succumb to the power's effect."Naruto tells him as he moves for the killing blow.

He doesn't get it as two Senbon needles enter Zabuza's neck, and he falls over, unmoving. Naruto checks his pulse, he's dead.

Then a masked person appears next to the body, picking it up, as well as the sword, and disappears without a word.

Naruto makes to go after them, but Tenzou stops him with a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, that was one of the Mist Hunter Ninja, they're like our Anbu, but they only hunt down Rogue ninja. Now let's keep going, we need to rest now, especially you Naruto, good job."Tenzou says.

"If you're sure sensei."Naruto says with a sense of foreboding.

Tazuna leads them to the end of the path they had been walking on, to meet a small boat with a covered engine and a worried looking man.

"Tazuna, I didn't think you were coming, and I heard a commotion a little while ago. I was going to leave in a few more minutes. It's not safe here anymore."He says as they get in.

"That commotion was us, we ran into a bit of a problem on the way here, but these ninja took care of it."Tazuna says as the man pushes off of the shore with an oar.

The rest of the trip is made in complete silence, and once they're on shore the man starts off again without a word, moving as quickly as he could while still being silent.

"Follow me, it's not much farther."Tazuna says walking briskly down the shore. They turn around a bend in the shoreline which reveals the incomplete bridge and a town.

"Wow, that bridge is huge."Sakura whispers in awe.

"Thank you, I wanted it to be as large and hard to destroy as possible, but I had to tone it down a little for time issues."Tazuna says, bragging a little.

"It's very impressive."Naruto comments, but has a bad feeling, something was going to happen, but what it was he didn't know. He had swapped out Sakanade for Suzumushi, as he was better for stealth and infiltration missions.

Tazuna takes a path on the docks when they reach them, walking purposefully toward a house built over the water.

_Creak_

Naruto and Tenzou, walking in the back of the group whip around and block several kunai aimed at the group's back. Sasuke and Sakura move to protect Tazuna while Tenzou makes a hand sign. Naruto counts two assailants, both wielding katana attached to their right arms, seemingly growing out of them.

"Wood style: four pillar prison Jutsu!"He exclaims, his hands in the snake seal. The wood beneath the two attackers erupts, trapping them in a cage of wood stronger than steel.

Their eyes glow like molten metal, and a green energy comes off of them, and that is what shocks Naruto the most.

'They're using spirit energy?' he asks himself incredulously. Only the Namikaze and the Uzumaki have ever been able to wield spirit energy. How did these two have it?

He had no more time to think as the energy stopped flowing and they hacked at the prison around them, managing to break through.

"What?!"Tenzou exclaims. No one had ever broken through that technique with just a sword before, the only person ever to break it was Naruto, and he was also using a technique.

Naruto intercepts one of the two, their swords clashing fiercely. They begin a deadly dance of blades, blocking, parrying, slashing and lunging, and each time it was blocked or dodged just for something else to take its place.

Tenzou trapped his opponent in a spiral pillar of wood and knocked him out for questioning, putting a sleep seal on him before closing the wood around him to conceal him from the world, but leaving a space for air. Then he turned to Naruto. For some reason he didn't go to his student's aid.

"Sensei why aren't you helping him?"Sakura asks in a quiet voice.

"It's a matter of pride for a swordsman like Naruto. If we help he won't thank us, he'll just see it as a dishonor."Tenzou tells her.

"That's insane, he could get himself killed and you'd just stand here watching?!"Tazuna exclaims.

"I've known Naruto for many years, long before I was his sensei, and from what I know, he won't let an enemy as weak as this one defeat him."

Then they watch in silence as the two continue their dance, connecting and separating with blinding speed, sparks forming where the blades clashed, but neither showed signs of giving up any time soon.

Then the man jumps back, and the green energy appears traveling to the sword again. His eyes glow like molten metal again and he prepares to charge again, but before he does, he stops. He looks at the sword connected to his arm and then screams.

The base of the sword, which seemed like tentacles wrapped around his entire arm, going farther up, eventually covering his whole torso, leaving only his head exposed.

Then he exploded.

No one saw it coming, so Naruto was blown into the water, and Tenzou barely made a dome around the rest of them to protect them from the fall out.

Naruto resurfaces to 'see' part of the dock destroyed and another part burning. He pulls himself up onto the dock and lay there for a minute, heaving in air.

"Naruto, are you okay?"Tenzou asks, letting the dome fall apart around them. When the team sees the damage their mouths gape open.

They hear a door creak open, spilling yellow light out into the world.

"Father? Is that you?"A female voice asks from the doorway.

The group turns to see a woman with bluish hair, about five feet tall standing there.

"Tsunami, is that you?"Tazuna asks, walking a bit closer. The woman rushes out to hug Tazuna, and he hugs back happily.

"I'm so glad you're back, I was worried about you. Who are these people?"The woman asks.

"Oh right. Tsunami these are the ninja I hired to protect me. They're very strong, maybe even strong enough to take Gatō down once and for all."Tazuna says, presenting the travel weary team.

"Oh well then you should all come inside, I bet you're all tired and hungry. Dinner is on the table, but I don't know if it's enough for everyone."Tsunami says regretfully, but Tenzou waves it off.

"Whatever you can spare, we'll eat gladly."Tenzou says, leading his team inside after Tsunami and Tazuna enter.

They eat a decent meal, though it wasn't big. They also met Inari, Tsunami's son and Tazuna's grandson. He didn't talk only glared at the team from under his hat before going to his room.

"Well that was a good meal, thank you Tsunami for your hospitality."Tenzou tells her before turning to his team.

"I've doing a lot of thinking while we were eating, and after we question our prisoner outside tomorrow since he's not going anywhere, I need to train you guys up."

"For what sensei?"Sakura asks

"I was thinking about that Hunter Ninja that took Zabuza's body away. They're supposed to cut off the head and dispose of the body as soon as they find their target, but that one took the whole body with them. At the time I thought they just didn't want to do it in front of potentially enemy ninja, but now I don't think that's the case."Tenzou tells them, getting different reactions from each of them. Sakura looked scared of what he might say next. Sasuke looked indifferent, and Naruto, didn't have any readable emotions, though on the inside he was ecstatic that he might get to fight again.

"Are you saying what I think you are sensei?"Naruto asks

"Maybe, who can tell me what weapons the Hunter Ninja used?"Tenzou asks

"Senbon needles, but they aren't used for combat, mostly they're used for acupuncture and other medical practices."Sasuke responds.

"Yes, and using those needle you can hit certain points on the body to simulate death, if only temporarily. I believe that Zabuza is still alive, and that he'll be coming back soon."Tenzou says with a sense of unease.

"Then we'll be ready for him sensei."Naruto responds smirking.

Little did they know they were being watched by someone much stronger that Zabuza, one who was getting more interested in this team the longer they stayed around them.

"Lord Orochimaru will be pleased with the results of his experiment."The person says, piercing the wood around the trapped man, killing him, and collecting the sword. They already had the first sword, and now with both in tow they body flickered away to report the results.

* * *

This is probably my second longest chapter ever.

Constructive criticism is appreciated, completely negative criticism will be dealt with as needed.

Again if you think there's something that could happen to make the story better, or if there's something you want it to make it seem cooler just PM me, i usually reply within an hour if I'm on the computer at the time. Hope you liked the chapter, until next time

In response to the review i got about why Naruto couldn't sense that Zabuza was alive using his spirit energy, it's because Zabuza doesn't use spirit energy and so none can be detected on him. His chakra would still be there, as i don't think it just like evaporates when someone dies, i think it leeches out of them into the surrounding area over time. Naruto checked for a pulse since he can't use his own chakra to detect other chakra, or use his spiritual energy to detect it unless it is used as a part of something else like a fire ball, and he didn't feel a pulse so he had to assume he was dead. He could have checked other ways but before he could the Hunter Ninja came and took him away.

I hope that made sense.

I also want to say that i have finally hit 100 favorites and over 100 followers on this story which is awesome! I finally broke triple digits!

-Divine Justice


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry i'm taking so long with the next chapter I've been really busy lately, and i also have the problem of coming up with too many ideas for stories. Once it's in my head i can't get it out until i write it, and by the time i get them all down i have twenty new unfinished stories.

I will try to get the chapter up this week, and it will probably wrap up the wave arc so i'll try to make it long.

Also i have changed my mind about my other story again, and will be posting it as i write it so expect that to come out soon.

I will also be writing a third NarutoXBleach crossover, but this time Naruto will be an arrancar instead of everything else.

Idea's as to who his Fracción should be. No existing Espada or their Fracción will be accepted.

Naruto will be the Cero Espada and his aspect of death is pain.

Lastly in that story he did not have the nine tails sealed into him so he won't have fox traits.

Other ideas are welcomed by review or PM.

Naruto's current Fracción-

Oc-female, named Suzume (probable pairing with Naruto)

Oc- male, named Katsuo

Oc- male, named Sora

Possible Fracción(There will be a special technique to achieve arrancarification without the Hogyoku.

Hinata (This will not be a Naruhina pairing, that is decided finalized and not open for debate. If you want to question it i will gladly answer questions yesterday for everyone who can travel through time.)

More information available on story at this time.

* * *

Comment response time

In response to a review about Noriko Haruno dying and being brought back, i read it over, and she did not die. In the first chapter a kunai implants itself near her head, not in it, so she lived making it possible for her to be hit through a wall in the second chapter.

In response to comments about Naruto not being able to 'see' a puddle, but being able to see the two attackers eyes. I will admit i did not word that as well as i probably should have, but i will try to clarify now. Naruto was able to 'see' the spirit energy coming off of them, not their eyes. The story is told from the point of view of an outside observer, though it will include thoughts at times, just like it includes speech. Since it is third person I can say things about colors and descriptions, but Naruto remains unable to make out the fine details of everything around him. I may make him able to do that later, but I'm not sure yet.

I will also add to the part i wrote about Naruto not being able to sense that Zabuza was alive. I said that the chakra doesn't just evaporate when someone dies, and i stick to that so it would still have been in his body. I now add that i also believe that chakra is constantly moving when a person is living, and stops moving when they die, allowing it to leech out of their bodies. Naruto was able to sense that it stopped moving.

On the topic of Naruto of Naruto being scared of masks even though he's blind, it's an inbred memory by then. Masks made of porcelain and ceramic like Anbu masks scare him, like a phobia, which i will look up the term for. I wrote that for a purpose which everyone that knows bleach can probably guess.

I would also like to point out that I watch the anime's of both Naruto and Bleach, though i will read the manga at some point, so if something doesn't match up exactly with what you know from the manga, that's why.

About Kakashi, i have an explanation to come when he comes back so please hold further questions.

If you're wondering about the three stories I'm posting all about NarutoXBleach, it's because i would like it if you all could read all three of them and then once I'm finished posting them i will have a poll open for you to vote on a story to have a continuation crossover with another story that i will be writing with a friend of mine.

I will not be taking this 'chapter' down as i think it now holds relevant information, so i will either post the chapter under this text, or as another chapter.

* * *

Here is the long awaited next chapter of Blind Justice. It gets into wrapping up the wave arc, though there is still more to happen after. It is also one of the longest chapters I've ever posted on this story.

I still want to implore those interested to read my other two stories- Naruto's Journey and Naruto, Cero, Espada of Pain. The first will be up for a poll to be continued in another story at the end, though the latter is just to write a story.

Enjoy

* * *

**The next day…**

"Okay team, it's time for us to train. I estimate that Zabuza will need one to two weeks to recover from his injuries. In that time I will be teaching you some techniques that could save your lives during our next battle. However before I do, we need to get your chakra control up to snuff for them."Tenzou tells them leading them out of the house.

"Sensei, look."Naruto says stopping by the wooden pillar. Tenzou turns to look, not having paid it any mind a few moments ago.

"No."He whispers, touching the jagged edge of the hole in the wood.

"He's gone, and so is his weapon."He tells them eventually.

"What do we do now sensei?"Sakura asks

"We continue with training, captive or no captive I still need to get you guys stronger."Tenzou says, and leads them to the wooded area around Tazuna's home.

"Naruto, this training isn't for you since I know you've mastered it already, but Sasuke and Sakura; you'll be climbing trees for training."He says stopping in a small clearing.

"Climbing trees?"Sasuke asks incredulously

"Yes climbing trees, but there's a catch. For this training you can't use your hands. To climb you need to channel the appropriate amount of chakra to your feet to stick to the tree. Too much and you'll get blasted off, too little and you'll slip right off the tree."He then throws two kunai in front of them.

"Use these to mark how far up the tree you get. When you reach the top or run too low on chakra head back to the house and rest. Naruto, follow me and I'll start you on your training."He says, and leads Naruto back to the docks after the two pick up the kunai and begin.

"Naruto, you've already mastered tree climbing so you're going to be doing the next step up, water walking. Like with tree climbing you need to channel chakra to your feet, but what's different is that you need to constantly adjust the amount you are outputting, or you'll just fall through the water."

Naruto doesn't respond for a moment, and then sighs. He takes off his Shihakushō and his white undershirt, and then his headband, leaving him in only his black pants and sandals, which he then takes off his feet as well.

Deciding to start with a bang he leaps into the air, landing feet first on the water, which holds him up, surprising both him and Tenzou, but then he falls through, getting thoroughly soaked.

"Well I'll just leave you to this then; I have some things I need to scope out around the island before we get to the next stage of our training."He tells his student before vanishing in a burst of speed.

Naruto continues to train his chakra control, though it still gets away from him after a little while.

When it gets dark he still continues to train, even after Sakura comes back boasting mastery of tree climbing. Sasuke however doesn't return. Hours after he should have returned, whether from mastery of the technique or just plain exhaustion, Naruto decides to go looking for his teammate.

He walks silently through the forest, not hindered by the lack of light. Whether it was pitch black or bright as the sun it wouldn't affect his 'sight'. When he was a short distance away from the clearing he stops, hearing heavy breathing.

It doesn't sound like Sasuke's though.

Hiding behind a wide tree he extends his senses and 'sight' out to the clearing. The person there isn't Sasuke, or at least not the Sasuke he knew. The chakra signal was the same though, so it had to be Sasuke.

The person in question looked just like Sasuke, except for a few differences. Their hair was much longer, going to the small of their back, and their sense of style was much better than Sasuke's.

There was also the small difference of this person being a girl.

The girl was the same height as Sasuke, had the same hair color, same eye color, same skin color.

Naruto thinks back to all the times he had been around Sasuke. He always felt the presence of a layer of chakra over him, but had never given it any mind, thinking it had been to stabilize Sasuke's mind after being trapped in his brothers' ultimate genjutsu.

"How stupid can I get?"Naruto whispers aloud, face palming. Unfortunately 'Sasuke' heard the sound of him face palming and instantly got battle ready.

"Who's there? Show yourself!"She calls, gripping her kunai tightly.

Deciding to play the part of the fool, as Sasuke didn't know how Naruto could 'see', he flash steps a short distance away, managing to avoid the trees, and walks back in her direction.

"Sasuke! Where are you?"He calls out, acting like he was only just arriving at the scene.

He senses a layer of chakra cover the girl, and when it stabilizes he 'sees' Sasuke standing there breathing heavily.

"What do you want dobe?" 'He' asks.

"You didn't come back so I came to find you. Everyone else is probably worrying about you back at the house."Naruto says, acting his part well.

"I can take care of myself, I don't need help, especially a dobe like you." 'He' growls, and then leaves Naruto to his thoughts.

Naruto sighs, deciding he would stay for a while. He sits down in the middle of the clearing, and places his three Zanpakuto on his lap, initiating Jinzen. He enters his mindscape to see his three Zanpakuto spirits, as well as the manifestation of his Quincy powers standing in front of him.

"Naruto, we have important news for you concerning the Hogyoku. Your father has been studying it further and has discovered something about that he hadn't known before. There is a way to fuse the Hogyoku to your physical body as well as your spiritual one, which in theory, should give you greater control over your spiritual energy."Tenken says in his booming voice.

"And if his theory is wrong?"Naruto asks

"Then you get an overload of spiritual energy and cease to exist in a great explosion, much like the one that occurred during your battle."The Quincy, whose name was Seishin, says in his normal displeased tone.

"Blunt as ever, aren't you?"Naruto says sarcastically.

"Only with my words."He replies

Before they can progress any farther in their argument, Sakanade pushes him toward the Hogyoku room, as he had named it. The spirits follow after him, and they find his father weaving what seemed to be spiritual energy of some sort, around the Hogyoku, though he stops when he sees Naruto.

"Good, you're here. Now we can get started."He says with a smile.

"Now you're sure this won't blow up like your other experiments?"Kushina asks, concerned for her son.

"Ninety five percent sure this one won't blow up. Now Naruto just come over here, and I'll do the rest."He responds, beckoning his son over.

As soon as Naruto is near enough he begins weaving the energy again, though it seemed to be with difficulty.

"This isn't spiritual energy or chakra, or any other kind of energy you are aware of. This energy resides solely inside the Hogyoku, and it is by far the most difficult energy in the universe to control. Now I need absolute quiet, if anything goes wrong, we all cease to exist."Minato tells them, his forehead beaded with sweat.

He begins to move the energy toward Naruto, and as soon as it touches him, a giant flash of light appears, blinding everyone. When it clears they can see the energy from the Hogyoku streaming into Naruto's chest, dead center.

As soon as it all collects in that one spot, the Hogyoku flies toward the spot, embedding itself in Naruto's chest. Naturally Naruto faints right after this happens from the pain.

The wound seals itself around the Hogyoku as they watch, altering his internal structure to accommodate the new material.

**Sometime later…**

Naruto sits up, sending out several pulses of spiritual energy to get his bearings. He was still in the forest, which means that the others were going to kill him if he didn't show up soon.

He senses a presence approaching from behind him, but doesn't turn. Their energy signature feels the same as the Hunter Nin's. When the person entered the clearing, he decided to speak.

"You know, it's not very polite to try to sneak up on a blind person."He says, still not turning around. The person stops when he speaks, obviously not expecting him to be able to sense their presence.

"You have very good senses if you could tell I was behind you."A feminine voice says.

So the person was female, though her tone had a hard edge to it, as if she was angered or troubled by something. Not surprising as he had almost killed her partner.

"So what brings you to this part of the woods?"Naruto asks, acting like he didn't know who she was for the time being.

"I'm collecting herbs for a person very precious to me. They aren't well at the moment so I must take care of them."She responds, her tone seemingly open, but Naruto detected the undertone of being guarded. He had used that kind of tone many times in the past.

"My precious people are only with me in spirit. My name's Naruto by the way."He says, turning to face the girl.

"I'm Haku, and by the way, I'm a boy."Haku says. Naruto is inwardly shocked, but thinks of a way to test that theory, something he had learned in his years being trained by the Anbu.

"Hold out your arm."He says, and she does so, albeit hesitantly. He grips her arm in several places, testing the muscle mass. The arm had quite a bit of muscle on it, though with the training she probably did with Zabuza, it wasn't surprising. It wasn't as much as it should have been is the person was male, as male commonly had more muscle mass than females.

"Your muscle mass indicates that you're a girl, Haku, and with the training you probably do with Zabuza, if you were a boy, you would have greater muscle mass."He tells her, and she jumps back, ripping her arm out of his grasp. She pulls something out from inside her clothing, probably a weapon.

"I'm not going to fight you Haku. I do however have a question. Why do you and Zabuza work for a man like Gato anyway? I know Zabuza was once a member of the Seven Swordsman, and they were generally more honorable than most ninja, as swordsmen tend to be."He questions, keeping an unthreatening tone and posture. Haku doesn't respond immediately, but when she does she puts away her weapons.

"Zabuza needs money to fund his next attempt at a coup in the Mist. Gato can provide that for him, if we can kill the bridge builder. It is my lot to help Zabuza fulfill his goals, even at the cost of my life. I am his tool, to use until its purpose is served."Haku replies, almost sounding like she rehearsed it in front of a mirror.

"Haku, you are not a tool, now or ever. You are your own person and you can make your own decisions in your life. I have a request of you as your first choice for yourself. Ask Zabuza if he wants to come to the Leaf, you as well if you still want to be with him. I can get the Hokage to let you live in my compound with me, but if you choose to go through with this plan of Zabuza's I will have no choice but to kill you. I will wait until we next meet for your answer."Naruto tells her, his tone of the utmost seriousness and sincerity. Then he gets up and flash steps away, not hitting a tree outright this time, only clipping branches.

Against his better judgment, he goes to the village instead of Tazuna's house. He walks the streets, Tenken in his hand. With his 'vision' he can see that many people are wearing ragged, dirty clothes, and some of the children only have long shirts on, no shoes, no pants or anything, just a shirt.

One little girl comes up to him and tugs at his sleeve.

"Do you have any food mister?"She asks, her voice really sweet, making Naruto sad. He reaches into his pockets and brings out a scroll. I had what little funds he had collected from his D-rank missions, quite a bit seeing as they each payed at least five thousand ryo. He unseals some of his limited funds and hands them to the little girl, enjoying her gasp of shock.

She turns to leave, probably to get food, when a group of thugs surround the two. One holds a sword to Naruto's chest threateningly.

"Hand over all your money and that nice little sword of yours, and we won't have to kill you and the little girl."The man holding the sword says. Naruto hears the girl scream as one of the men tries to grab the money from her.

Faster than they can see, the man's arm is disconnected from his body, and the girl is hiding behind Naruto's legs.

"You bastard, we'll cut you to pieces!"The man with the katana yells, his companions each drawing a blade of some kind.

"Arrogance is only for those who have the power to back it up."Naruto says, his calm tone hiding his inner anger.

The group charges at him, not heeding his warning. Naruto unleashes his spiritual pressure, forcing them all to the ground, blades falling from their hands.

"You don't listen do you?"Naruto asks, sheathing his blade. He picks up the dropped weapons, and turns to the people gathered around them. They had come closer once the thugs had been forced to the ground.

"I want eight volunteers; step forward if you are willing to decide the fate of one of these men."He says.

Two men step forward hesitantly, accepting the blades Naruto hands them, then a woman steps forward, then another, then another man. Each of the receives a blade from Naruto.

"I still need three more people, are none of you willing to make this decision?"Naruto questions

A group of teenagers steps out of the crowd, two boys and a girl, each holding out their hands for a blade.

"Can you handle taking the life of another if need be?"Naruto asks, not wanting this to plague their consciousnesses afterward. He receives a determined nod from each of them.

"I leave the fate of these men up to you. If you choose to kill one of them, then you claim the weapon in your hand as your own, by right of death, but you also accept the consequences should you be needed to wield these blades again."Naruto says, his Zanpakuto spirits feeding him words to say, as he was inexperienced and unsure in these situations.

Some of the volunteers look unsure now, and two of the teenagers, the girl and one of the boys drop their blades, unable to take the life of another. Four others make the decision to kill, slicing through their victim's jugular vein. That left one woman, one man, and the other teenage boy. The man, taking a different approach, slices off one man's thumbs, but lets him live. He takes a sheath from the man's belt to put his new blade in and turns away from the man in pain. The woman, having the man whose arm had been cut off, stabbed him in the foot with a tanto and took that sheath as well.

The teenage boy looked like he wanted to throw up, the katana in his hand poised over the group leader's neck.

With one motion and a scream of anger he slices with the sword.

He cuts off both hands, but not the man's head. Naruto releases his hold on the men, letting them drop to the ground, either crying in joy for being alive, or in pain from their injuries.

"These were some of Gato's thugs I presume?"Naruto asks a man standing by him.

"Yes sir, they were. They always used to come through here, stealing what food and money we had left."The man responds in an almost reverent tone.

"You seem to have a level head on you, I want you to take up one of the fallen swords and become a protector of this village with the others who have taken up a blade. I want you to lead them, at least until we find a suitable captain who is more familiar with his blades."Naruto says, and then hands him his sealing scroll.

"Just wipe some blood on it and it will open. All the money inside is now the village's."He tells the awestruck man, and then vanishes, going back to the house.

**The rant he receives about being gone so long is not suitable for any audience or maturity level so it will not be included. We now find Naruto and friends around the dinner table eating with Tazuna, Tsunami, and Inari.**

The meal was going well, though chewing, and moving in general, was a bit painful for Naruto with what he thought was a broken jaw, two black eyes, and a broken nose, not to mention that his arms were now almost broken, all courtesy of his being gone for so long.

_Snap!_

They all turned to look at Inari, who was holding a broken chopstick in his hand, which was shaking.

"Why do you guys bother to try so hard?! No matter how hard you train, you're still no match for Gatō's men! No matter what glorious claims you make or how hard you work, the weak will only end up getting killed!"He shouts out at last. His mother looked concerned, and Tazuna just had an exasperated look on his face, like this happened a lot.

"You think we don't know that we could die here kid? You think Gato is invincible? You're wrong, so very wrong. We are all willing to die during this mission, but it would be worth it, at least to me, if we killed that fat, greedy midget."Naruto says darkly, his temper rising.

"You don't anything about what we've been through! You don't know what suffering is, tucked up in your cushy little village that has everything given to them! You-"

He got no farther as Naruto had flashed out of his seat, and slammed the boy against the wall, his eyes turning red in his immense anger.

"You think I don't know what suffering is? I wasn't always blind; I'm only blind now because when I was five, my eyes got stabbed out with a kunai. I still remember all the colors I used to see, everything, and that's only the beginning."Naruto snarls, taking off his Shihakushō and ripping off his black shirt, not caring that everyone could see the stone that was now implanted in his chest, revealing a scarred torso, one going the whole way around his body, from one side of his navel around his back, to the other. Several were clustered around where his heart was, each standing out pure white against the slightly tanned skin.

Then without another word, he grabs his Shihakushō and storms out of the house.

**Meanwhile with Haku and Zabuza at the same time that rant was going on…**

"And that's what he asked me to ask you, Zabuza. What shall we do?"Haku asks.

"I still want to fight him, and I don't want to go to the Leaf village, the only shinobi village for me is the Mist. If you want to go though, I won't stop you Haku. It's time I stopped relying on you for so much. You need to make your own path in life. After we finish this mission, I want you to go with that boy back to the Leaf, whether or not I'm still alive when this is over."Zabuza says in what could only be a slightly fatherly voice, strange to hear coming from the demon of the mist.

"Well isn't that sweet, the Demon of the Mist is going soft."A voice from the doorway says mockingly.

A short man wearing a suit, with blond hair, and two bodyguards walk into the room like they own the place.

"Look at you, bedridden because of a little brat. If you can't even beat him, why am I paying you so mu-" He is cut off as he goes to grab Zabuza by Haku gripping his arms so tightly it breaks.

"You will not speak to Zabuza in that manner, now get out."Haku whispers icily, the room growing twenty degrees colder. Gato hurries out of the room, though not without a warning.

"You have two days to kill the bridge builder or our deal is off!"He yells back as he runs away, his guards hurrying after him.

"You didn't need to do that Haku."Zabuza says, revealing the kunai he had in his hand under the sheets.

"I couldn't let you kill him, we still need his money."Haku replies, going back to preparing Zabuza's next dose of medicine.

"Two days… that's when we strike."Zabuza growls, itching to fight that kid again.

**Two days later (how surprising)…**

Naruto jolted awake, hearing a commotion going on downstairs. He flew out of bed, grabbing Tenken from beside his bedroll. He crept down the stairs listening to the shouting match going on downstairs.

He appears just as something important happens...

"Let go of my mom!"Inari screams, brandishing a kitchen knife.

"What do we do with the kid?"One of the two thugs in the room asks.

"Gato only said to get the woman, the kid is expendable."The other replies, restraining Tsunami with some rope.

The other raises his katana, and then begins his down stroke toward a terrified Inari.

_Thud_

A head hits the floor, rolling a few feet, before the clang of a blade hitting the ground, now freed from its owners grasp, is heard.

Tsunami screams.

* * *

I had to leave some kind of cliff hanger. I will post the next chapter by Sunday and it will completely wrap up the wave arc. After that i will be updating my other stories, as I'm doing so in a cycle. It goes Blind Justice-Naruto's Journey-Naruto, Cero, Espada of Pain-repeat until finished or another story enters the cycle.

-Divine Justice


	7. Chapter 7

This is not my longest chapter, but i hope it's good enough. I had a bit of writers block with this, but i got it done.

Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter Seven

Naruto sheaths Tenken after wiping the thugs' blood off of it, and turns to Inari, taking the knife from his hands.

"You should only wield a weapon if you are prepared to use it."He tells him and in one smooth motion, throws the knife overhand at the other thug, impaling his head.

Tsunami gets away from the body, which, along with the other one, is picked up by Naruto and taken outside, where they are thrown unceremoniously into the waiting water. Naruto returns inside.

"Where did the rest of my team go?"He asks the still shocked family.

"Th-they went t-to the b-bridge, with my f-father."Tsunami stutters out.

"I suggest one of you goes to get the town together, some of them are willing to fight now."Naruto tells them before dashing out, heading for the bridge.

* * *

It wasn't going very well for the team on the bridge. Tenzou and Zabuza were locked in a duel, hidden in the mist, while Sasuke was fighting Haku, and losing badly.

"You should not be surprised; this is the fate of a ninja, to die in combat."Haku says from behind her mask, throwing another hail of Senbon at the Uchiha from inside her mirrors. Sasuke takes several hits, now looking more like a pin cushion than a ninja.

"Hadō #31,Shakkahō!"

An orb of red fire crashes into one of Haku's mirrors, obliterating it. Naruto jumps through that opening, sword drawn, ready to fight.

"What is your answer Haku?"He asks, wanting to know before he attacks.

"I accept, but Zabuza does not."Haku replies, coming out of her mirror.

"What are doing dobe?"Sasuke demands, breathing heavily.

"I'm getting allies Sasuke."Naruto responds. Haku lets her mirrors sublimate, turning into mist.

Sasuke attempts to attack Haku again, but Naruto stops him.

"She's on our side now Sasuke, just don't."He says, getting a growl from Sasuke. Then he falls to one knee, his injuries catching up to him.

"Now to clear this mist. Hadō #58, Tenran!"He exclaims, holding his arms out in front of him, a giant vortex of wind extending from his palms, clearing away the mist, showing Zabuza restrained by Tenzou's wood style techniques, Tenzou himself panting while he recovers a bit.

Unfortunately Zabuza sees Naruto, and with a gleam in his eyes, unleashes his demonic chakra, which forms a demonic face above his head, and breaks through the wood style with a supreme effort. He picks up Kubikiribōchō, and charges at Naruto, who draws Tenken, before Tenzou has any chance to stop him.

Their swords meet in a clash of sparks, and the separate. Naruto jumps up and over his companions to a clear space on the bridge, where they can duel openly. Zabuza follows with another slash, though this one in low, allowing Naruto to jump up over the blade, using his senses to keep himself alive instead of his spiritual energy.

Naruto attempts an overhead slash from the air, but Zabuza surprises him by detaching the handle of his sword and blocking his stroke with it, and then reattaching it quicker than Naruto could sees.

Naruto pushes away with some spiritual energy, avoiding Zabuza's next attack, which surely would have killed him had he not had spiritual energy.

"What, no weird technique with your blade this time? Where the challenge I was expecting?"Zabuza roars, his mind slightly clouded by battle lust. He rockets forward, bringing the full force of his sword down on Naruto, who, taking the initiative, summons his bow to act as an impromptu shield, and winces, knowing he'd hear about that later.

It does save him though, as Zabuza's blade is deflected, cutting deep into the stone of the bridge. Naruto lets his bow dissipate and jumps away again.

"You want my swords techniques; well you've got your wish! Roar, Tenken!"Naruto exclaims, the phantom flames appearing behind him, and out of them the phantom arm holding its sword appears, copying Naruto's movements. Naruto slashes at Zabuza's side, which he blocks with his giant zanbatou, though the force sends him flying a fair distance away.

"Now that's more like it!"Zabuza roars, releasing more of his demonic chakra.

He leaps forward; bringing his sword down in a cleaving motion, which is blocked by Naruto, now far outclassing him in power.

Naruto bats him away with the flat of his blade, and he land on the other side of the bridge.

"Is that all you've got Zabuza? I was expecting more from the supposed Demon of the Bloody Mist."Naruto taunts, leveling his blade with Zabuza. Zabuza roars bloody murder at Naruto, charging again, but before Naruto can swat him away again, an arrow implants itself in his side, and he drops his sword, falling to one knee.

Everyone looks in the direction the arrow had come from, and are partially surprised to see Gato with an archer next to him, another arrow ready to shoot.

"Well, it looks like I've come a bit early, I was hoping you would have killed Zabuza and his little girl I got here, but I guess I can work with this. Men, anyone who can bring me one of their heads gets double what I promised."He calls behind him.

A horde of people carry all kinds of weapons, from spears to halberds and from katana to Western style two handed broadswords. Naruto had been so focused on his battle he hadn't sensed their approach.

Zabuza glares at the short man, whose smirk just made him angrier.

"Sorry kid, but our battle will have to wait. I need to teach Gato here a lesson in pain."Zabuza says to Naruto, rising and grabbing Kubikiribōchō.

"You wouldn't mind if I helped you, would you?"Naruto asks, letting Tenken's Shikai form fade away.

"The more the merrier."Zabuza chuckles evilly before the two charge at the horde of thugs, numbering somewhere in the hundreds.

They all fall before the dual onslaught of the shinobi wielding their special blades. Gato turns to flee like the swine he is, but is stopped by an arrow embedding itself in his foot. He screams and falls to the ground, clutching his foot in pain.

Everyone on the bridge that was still alive turns to where the arrow came from, and they see Inari standing there holding a crossbow, another bolt loaded onto it. From behind him what seems like the whole village appears, all wielding some kind of makeshift weapon.

All the remaining thugs take the opportunity to turn around and flee for their lives, though Naruto sends a hail of arrows flying after them, killing at least a dozen of the remaining score of men.

The villagers surge forward to surround Gato, each getting their turn to cause him pain, though none of them kill him.

Every villager turns to Inari, giving him the final say in what would happen to Gato. Inari raises his crossbow, Gato firmly in his sights, but he hesitates.

He feels a hand on his shoulder and turns to see Naruto standing there, a sign of support.

Inari sights again, but now he doesn't hesitate, he fires, straight through Gato's head.

The villagers cheer, though that ends abruptly as Zabuza walks over to him.

"You're good kid, I'll give you that. Maybe you are a shinobi after all. Take care of Haku in the Leaf or I'll have to come over there and castrate you."Zabuza says, and then falls over while laughing.

Haku appears at his side, dressing his wound.

"So what will you do now Zabuza?"Naruto asks, ignoring everyone that was looking at them.

"Don't know yet, I can't stage another coup without money and as of now I have none."Zabuza replies.

"You do know that the bloodline wars are over in the Mist, right?"Naruto asks

"What?!"Zabuza exclaims.

"They ended at least a year ago; we had a whole week long lesson about it afterward. The fifth Mizukage is reestablishing the Village as we speak."Naruto tells the shocked man, and his former follower.

"You mean, we could have gone back?"Zabuza asks

"Yep, though before you go back to the Mist there are some things I'd like to talk to you about."Naruto tells him.

"What?"Zabuza growls out, his demeanor changing back to its usual gruffness.

"I was wondering if you would consider staying here. I need to find someone to teach these people to wield a sword, and who better to teach them than a member of the Seven Swordsman."Naruto asks him, using his most salesmen like tone.

"What do I get out of it?"

"Well for one you get a place to stay, and a purpose aside from just surviving. You can make an impact here for the better, teach them to fight, to protect themselves so another person like Gato can't just swoop in and take over so easily again."Naruto elaborates, trying to sell the idea of staying to the former Anbu.

"So you want me to stay here, instead of going back to Wave, and teach these civilians how to use a sword?"Zabuza asks, getting a nod in response.

"I'll do you one better, I'll teach them use chakra with their blades."Zabuza tells him sitting up with a grunt.

They then start talking about the finer details of what they would do, bringing some of the older villagers into this. Not everyone would be able to learn how to wield chakra, as they were too old and their chakra coils set for life. Those that could learn would learn some basic Jutsu, but most of what Zabuza would do is teaching them swordsmanship.

**A week and a half later…**

"Make sure you take care of Haku kid, or I won't go easy on you next time we fight."Zabuza growls, his hand clapping down on Naruto's head.

"Yeah yeah I know, though I'm pretty sure I was the one holding back in our fight."Naruto replies moving out of Zabuza's reach.

He had already said his goodbye's to Haku, who was waiting with the others at the other end of the bridge.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure she writes to you, and I'll be writing as well to see how the training is going."He tells the swordsman, and then runs over to his teammates, turning one last time to wave before they set off.

**Two days later at the Hokage's office…**

"So you mean to tell me that your C-ranked mission turned into a B-ranked mission and you didn't turn back, and then into an A-ranked mission and you still didn't turn back. You fought Zabuza Momochi not once but twice, and each time he was defeated by a new genin, and that you convinced him to stay in Wave to teach the people to fight, and then came back here with Zabuza's subordinate who wants to join our village. Did I get all of that?"Hiruzen Sarutobi asks

"Yeah pretty much."Tenzou replies, his face completely straight.

"Okay then, I'll just leave it at that."Hiruzen says, thinking the same thought he generally does.

'I'm getting too old for this.'

"Naruto, you and Haku remain here; the rest of you may collect your mission pay at the front desk."He tells them with a gesture of dismissal.

Once they leave Hiruzen forms a hand sign and several seals around the room light up.

"There now we can speak in peace. Now Haku, am I correct in guessing that you wish to stay with Naruto in his family compound?"

"Yes if I may."Haku responds quietly, not used to talking with anyone but Zabuza and the occasional employer.

"Well I have no problems with that, but I fear that once the council finds out about your Kekkei Genkai, they'll want you put under the CRA. You do have the ability to refuse entry to the CRA, but the council will pester you to join it until you do. The only successful way to avoid the CRA is to already be under a marriage contract that the other party will not break. As you are now essentially your own clan, you have the power to create your own marriage contracts. I suggest you try to find someone special soon."Hiruzen replies

Haku nods and then sinks into her chair, pondering her options.

"Naruto, on the topic of the CRA, the council has discovered about your two bloodlines. I did everything in my power to keep them away from finding out, but they, specifically that accursed Haruno, discovered the secret and demand that you enter the CRA."

"Doesn't that mean that I'd have to take at least four wives by the time I turn sixteen?"Naruto asks

"Yes, or else the council will choose wives for you."Hiruzen responds, his voice sounding tired, something Naruto notices, but doesn't comment on.

"I'll think about it."Naruto tells him, paling at the thought of having four wives. He could barely survive having two female friends.

"I'm sorry to say that you won't have much time to think about it. The council will find out that you are back soon, and will call a meeting, probably with those they want you to marry."

"Well then, I haven't had any near death experiences for a few days, this should be fun."Naruto says leaning back, though his face remains pale.

"I should warn you, the wall behind Noriko Haruno's seat is a bit flimsy, we had to have it redone after she got out of the hospital."

As if waiting for that to be said there comes a knock on the door.

"Enter."Hiruzen calls

An Anbu enters and kneels.

"Lord Third, the council requests yours and Naruto Uzumaki's presence in the council chambers."They say, and then disappear.

It was time for shit to hit the fan.

* * *

Hope it was good enough, I'm not the best a writing fight scenes

I will be updating my other stories, as I'm doing so in a cycle. It goes Blind Justice-Naruto's Journey-Naruto, Cero, Espada of Pain-repeat until finished or another story enters the cycle.

-Divine Justice


	8. IMPORTANT NOTICE

I am going on a temporary hiatus. I should be back by the end of January, and i will have more chapters by that time, but i didn't want people to be waiting for the next chapter with baited breath when it won't be out for a while.

I should have one or two more chapters on at least two stories, meaning Naruto's Journey and Naruto, Cero, Espada of Pain. I may have something for Blind Justice, but it's up in the air.

This message will be the same on all three of my stories.

Notes-

Naruto's Journey-

It will be a NarutoXOrihime pairing, if i can actually write one well enough, which means that people will be coming back.

Naruto, Cero, Espada of Pain-

I have decided on who the Espada's powers will go to, but i will accept idea's for their Fracción. Naruto/Itami will stay with three Fracción. I am bringing back the powers of Tia and Grimmjow as well, and i will come up with an explanation for them. I will probably PM you if your suggestion is chosen.

Blind Justice-

To those who want great pain brought unto the council, as i mentioned earlier in the story they are more inclined to be open minded so they don't all hate Naruto, though some can be persuaded by money, blackmail, threats, etc...

Naruto won't kill too many of them, or maybe none at all.

Also if you're expecting the Chunin exams to just happen right after this, they aren't. I have a short training arc to put in and characters to redefine.

To all-

If you could be patient with me during my hiatus, yeah that'd be great.

All righty then (I hope everyone gets what this is from, if not look it and you should understand)

Till next time

-Divine Justice


End file.
